A veces hay que ser egoísta
by fleonh
Summary: Lexa va en busca de Clarke cuando se entera que ha dejado el Campamento Jaha. No puede permitir que esté sola en los peligros del bosque pero tampoco está segura de que Clarke quiera verla y mucho menos que la vaya a perdonar después de haberla abandonado -sigue los hechos del capítulo 2x16 de la serie-.
1. Capítulo I - Aceptación

Vale, pues esta es mi primer historia aquí y apenas estoy entendiendo cómo funciona la página así que ténganme paciencia. Digamos que es mi versión de cómo supongo que será el reencuentro de este lindo par. Ojalá que les guste y me dejen saber qué opinan.

**no copyrights**

* * *

Capítulo I - Aceptación

Unos días después de que Mount Weather cayera, la noticia llegó hasta los Terrícolas y para sorpresa de Lexa —y su tranquilidad— la mayoría de la gente del Arca había sobrevivido. Sin embargo su mayor preocupación era saber si cierta rubia sobrevivió al Monte. Después de unos días, para no levantar sospechas, envío a Ryder en busca de Lincoln u Octavia para que le dieran respuestas, de esta manera Lexa se enteró que Clarke había sobrevivido pero que no estaba viviendo en el Campamento Jaha, tras escoltar a su gente hasta las puertas del campamento Clarke se había ido sin decir a dónde.

Esta noticia no le sentó bien a Lexa, por un lado estaba tranquila porque la rubia estaba viva pero ¿dónde estaba? ¿cómo se las estaría arreglando ella sola? ¿tendría un lugar seguro donde dormir? ¿estaría herida? ¿la odiaría? Mil preguntas se formaban en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en Clarke y a pesar de que había sacrificado sus sentimientos cuando la abandonó en las puertas del Monte, eso no quería decir que hubiera dejado de sentir algo por ella. Necesitaba encontrarla de una u otra manera.

Para estos momentos debían haber pasado una semana, quizá dos desde que Mount Weather fue derrotado. Eso quiere decir que Clarke llevaba ese mismo tiempo sola en algún lugar del bosque y Lexa no podía permitir que esto siguiera así. A pesar de que debía mantener su máscara de inhumana frente a su gente, en la privacidad de su tienda no podía evitar preocuparse por ella y desear salir corriendo en su búsqueda.

— _Heda ¿me ha hablado?_ —Ryder entró en la tienda de la Comandante. Lexa estaba sentada en su trono jugando con su daga, como siempre hacía cuando tenía algo importante que pensar.

— _Así es. Necesito que me hagas otro favor y al igual que la vez pasada tienes que ser muy discreto_ —Lexa esperó a que Ryder asintiera antes de continuar—. _Vas a buscar a Clarke donde sea que esté, no me importa si te toma un día o varios ciclos de la luna pero quiero que la encuentres. Sin embargo, ella no puede verte a ti. No quiero que hables con ella, no quiero que la espantes, sólo quiero que veas cómo está. Una vez que la encuentres vendrás de inmediato a decirme._

— _Sí, Heda_ —Ryder hizo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de respeto y salió de la tienda.

Lexa se quedó sola una vez más, sumergida en sus pensamientos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Clarke esté bien y que Ryder aparezca pronto con noticias.

* * *

Durante este tiempo, Clarke ha estado viviendo en el refugio que descubrió con Finn. Después de deshacerse del cadáver del Terrícola se las arregló para sobrevivir ahí. Los primero días —imposible decir cuantos—; se la pasó dando vueltas por el refugio sintiendo su cuerpo entumecido, como si todas sus emociones hubieran desaparecido. No podía creer que hubiera matado tantos niños y personas inocentes que no tenían nada que ver con la guerra entre ella y Cage. Después vino la rabia, rabia contra la vida por ponerla en esta posición, rabia contra ella misma por no haber encontrado otra solución y por supuesto, rabia contra Lexa por haberla dejado a merced de las circunstancias y ¿por qué no? por haber roto su corazón.

Luego vinieron esos diálogos internos donde decía que si las pesadillas desaparecían no volvería a quejarse de nada. Lo único que quería es que alguien acabara con las imágenes que se reproducían constantemente en su cabeza: cientos de personas en el piso sin vida con la piel llena de llagas, Jasper viéndola con odio por haber matado a la mujer que amaba, sus amigos siendo torturados para extraerles médula ósea, Dante desangrándose por el disparo que ella le dio… Una y otra vez estas imágenes la torturaban día y noche haciéndola llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

El único momento en que su mente encontraba paz es cuando salía al bosque a cazar. Al final tenía que comer, tenía que arreglárselas para subsistir en medio de la nada ella sola y lo estaba logrando. Había encontrado terapia en esas expediciones donde tenía que estar muy atenta de no toparse con ninguna persona del Arca o con algún Terrícola y a la vez no convertirse en presa de algún feroz animal. Sus habilidades habían mejorado, había aprendido a moverse entre los árboles sin hacer ruido para no espantar a las presas y aunque no se atrevía a cazar ningún animal demasiado grande, a veces pensaba con cierta ironía, que quizá Anya ya no creería que era una torpe y ruidosa persona. Sin embargo, cuando estaba de regreso en el refugió las pesadillas volvían a sumergirla en la tristeza y depresión una y otra vez.

* * *

Dos meses, quizá dos meses y medio, fueron los que le tomaron a Ryder por fin encontrar a la líder de los Celestes. Tal y como dijo su Comandante, la siguió por un par de días sin que Clarke se diera cuenta para ver cómo estaba viviendo. Descubrió el lugar dónde dormía, dónde solía salir a caza, la rutina que la rubia había desarrollado durante los últimos meses. Ryder regresó a donde su Comandante para informarla de la situación.

— _Así que se las ha arreglado para sobrevivir ella sola_ —dijo Lexa con una sonrisa y más orgullo en su voz de lo que le hubiera gustado mostrar frente a Ryder. Ya era suficiente con que su guerrero supiera que Lexa había mandado a buscar a la Princesa Celeste como para que ahora supiera que, además, estaba complacida con su fortaleza.

— _Así es, Heda. La Princesa Celeste está bien._

— _Vale_ —dijo Lexa con un sólo asentimiento de cabeza —. _Gracias por lo que has hecho, ahora déjame sola y espero no tener que recordarte que de esto, ni una palabra a nadie._

Ryder asintió y salió de la tienda de la Comandante sin decir nada más. Lexa se quedo dando vueltas en la tienda, ahora sabía dónde estaba Clarke, sabía que estaba bien pero ¿entonces porque seguía sin estar tranquila? Tenía que aceptar que necesitaba ver a Clarke con sus propios ojos —y si se lo permitía, tomarla en sus brazos sólo para convencerse a sí misma de que la Princesa Celeste estaba bien—.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo sola, haciendo frente a sus demonios. Finalmente Clarke había llegado a la última etapa del duelo. Había encontrado un poco de aceptación. No estaba en paz —ni siquiera estaba cerca de estarlo—. Pero al menos ya podía conciliar un poco más de horas de sueño. Durante estos meses le había dado mil vueltas a todo lo que pasó esa noche en la Monte. Desde que Lexa se marchó a detener a los francotiradores hasta que irradió el nivel V matando a todos dentro de Mount Weather. Se dio cuenta que las decisiones que se tomaron esa noche fueron necesarias.

Entendió que Lexa hizo lo correcto para su gente y ahora que Clarke lo pensaba con más claridad podía entender el tras fondo de las palabras de Lexa: "Sí me importa, Clarke pero he tomado esta decisión con mi cabeza, no con mi corazón. El deber de proteger a mi gente está primero". Ahora Clarke podía entender que Lexa no sólo había sacrificado a los Celestes para salvar a su gente sino que se había sacrificado ella misma. Su corazón estaba pidiendo algo totalmente diferente a lo que su cabeza había decidido. Después de tanto pensar, Clarke había reconocido que si la situación hubiera sido al revés y el trato hubiera sido con ella, seguramente también hubiera aceptado aunque tuviera que abandonar a Lexa. Quedarse con ella hubiera sido muy egoísta de su parte ante el bienestar de su gente y eso es algo que, como líder, no se podía permitir.

De igual manera llegó a la conclusión que la muerte de todos los habitantes de Mount Weather fue una decisión que no podía evitar. Cage, como líder de éstos, es quien debió haber pensado mejor en los intereses de su gente pero estaba cegado por el deseo de volver a la superficie. Clarke sólo quería salvar a su gente, a su madre, a sus amigos. Le dio varias opciones a Cage, le dio la oportunidad de dejarlos ir sin que hubiera una masacre pero Cage la acorraló. Puso a su madre en la mesa para que le extrajeran la médula. Eso es algo que Clarke jamás iba permitir…

Definitivamente Clarke no estaba ni cerca de encontrar la paz interior que tanto anhelaba pero al menos había aceptado que lo que pasó esa noche fueron decisiones necesarias para el bienestar de su pueblo —y el de Lexa también—.


	2. Capítulo II - Reencuentro

Capítulo II - Reencuentro

Ahí estaba ella, tan ajena a su rededor, disfrutando del sol en su piel. Definitivamente se veía más hermosa de lo que recordaba… Finalmente Lexa no había podido con la sensación que oprimía su pecho y había ido en busca de Clarke. La observaba desde arriba de un árbol. No quería que Clarke supiera de su presencia. Ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionaría. Seguramente la odiaba por haberla abandonado a una muerte casi segura.

Lexa estaba nerviosa, no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así pero es que Clarke tenía la habilidad de convertirla en un manojo de nervios. Aún desde antes de conocer a la Princesa Celeste, Lexa se sentía intrigada por esa mujer. Lo que decían los Terrícolas sobre Clarke sólo lograba despertar su curiosidad. No podía evitar querer conocer a la mujer, que siendo tan joven como ella, había quemado a 300 de sus guerreros —sin considerar a los que había matado en el puente—; sufriendo una baja mínima en sus propios guerreros considerando que según los datos de Lincoln en un principio sólo eran 102 Celestes.

Cuando la conoció, el día que vio a Clarke entrando en su tienda por primera vez no pudo evitar sentir admiración. Se estaba presentando en el terreno enemigo sola, sin guardia que la protegiera y sin armas. Definitivamente una mujer muy valiente —aparte de guapa si se atrevía a reconocer—. Y a partir de ahí, simplemente Clarke no paró de sorprenderla. Cada vez que se presentaba un reto para la líder de los Celestes encontraba la manera de solucionarlo. Encontró una manera de regresar a los Carroñeros a su estado natural. Había matado al chico que ¿amaba? por el bienestar de su gente. Había aceptado cada una de las peticiones de Lexa para llevar a cabo la tregua aunque no estuviera de acuerdo. Demostró su valor en más de una ocasión. La salvó del gorila gigante a pesar de que Lexa le exigió que la dejara. Ideó un plan estupendo para derrotar al Monte. Se ganó el respeto de muchos de los Terrícolas y logró llevar al ejército a donde nunca antes habían llegado para derrotar a Mount Weather. Indudablemente si Lexa no hubiera recibido la oferta que recibió, el plan de Clarke hubiera funcionado de maravilla y hubieran salido victoriosos.

Pero no fue así, le ofrecieron recuperar a su gente sin tener que entrar en batalla y perder más sangre Terrícola. La condición: que todos los Terrícolas se retiraran y jamás volvieran a los terrenos de Mount Weather. Por un segundo, mientras descendía del monte para encontrar a Clarke en la puerta, pensó que podía enviar a toda su gente a casa y quedarse ella misma con Clarke para ayudarla pero al instante supo dos cosas. La primera, su gente jamás la dejaría en una batalla sola. La segunda, aunque sólo se quedara ella estaría incumpliendo el trato, lo que pondría en peligro a su gente nuevamente si perdían la batalla.

Cuando vio a Clarke en la entrada del Monte lista para atacar con su ejército no pudo evitar sentir cómo su corazón se saltó un latido. No podía creer que estaba a punto de dejarla para morir junto con la gente del Arca. Lexa estaba casi segura que jamás volvería a ver a Clarke, todas las apuestas estaban en su contra pero como Comandante de los 12 clanes el deber de proteger a su gente estaba primero. Lexa, la mujer, pasaba a segundo plano.

* * *

Clarke estaba recostada cerca del estanque dónde nadó con Finn mientras buscaban a Jasper. Últimamente se descubría yendo a los lugares que le enseñó Finn pero no podía evitarlo, ese chico descubrió los lugares más bonitos en los alrededores. Estaba casi segura que en el tiempo que llevaba en la Tierra jamás se había permitido el placer de disfrutar del sol. Si no estaba intentando encontrar la manera de sobrevivir a los Terrícolas, estaba buscando la mejor opción para salvar a los que quedaban de Los Cien en Mount Weather. Desde el primer día que pisó la Tierra, su vida se había convertido en una batalla sin fin… Hasta ahora. Ahora podía disfrutar un poco, cuando no estaba siendo atormentada por sus pesadillas podía disfrutar la belleza de la naturaleza. No tenía que preocuparse por nada ni nadie. Sus amigos y su gente estaban a salvo en el Campamento Jaha.

Un par de veces por las noches se había escabullido por las cercanías del campamento para asegurarse de que estaban bien y todo parecía que sí. Habían seguido con sus vidas y estaban reintegrando su sociedad para adaptarse a las nuevas circunstancias. Clarke estaba complacida de verlos felices. Varias familias habían podido reunirse aunque no era el caso de la mayoría. Se habían perdido muchos habitantes del Arca cuando intentaron traerla a tierra y también se habían perdido muchos integrantes de Los Cien pero esto sólo los unió más como comunidad, ahora todos eran una gran familia. Trabajaban todos juntos y habían dejado atrás sus reglas sádicas donde por el mínimo error mataban a la gente.

Clarke no podía estar más contenta de ver cómo todos iban sanando poco a poco sus heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales pero a pesar de esto aún no estaba lista para regresar con su gente. Aunque ya había entendido que lo que pasó en Mount Weather había sido un desenlace catastrófico que no se podía evitar, no estaba preparada para verlos a los ojos sin el remordimiento de lo que tuvo que hacer para que ellos vivieran tranquilos.

Para despejar su mente un poco de sus pensamientos decidió meterse al agua. Había descubierto que el agua tenía la capacidad de relajarla y hacerla sentir ligera, como si flotara nuevamente en el espacio. Una sensación que a veces extrañaba…

* * *

Lexa observó a Clarke mientras se quitaba la ropa para meterse al agua. Sintió como su boca se secaba ante la imagen. Jamás había visto a la Princesa Celeste con tan poca ropa —no es como que nunca la hubiera imaginado desnuda pero definitivamente estaba más hermosa en persona que en sus sueños—. Sonrió disfrutando de ver a Clarke tan relajada, incluso parecía feliz. Sentía el impulso de acercarse y meterse al agua con ella, seguramente sería increíble poder abrazarla y tenerla cerca pero primeramente no era correcto seguramente espantaría a Clarke quien ni siquiera sabía de su presencia y después lo más probable es que la abofetearía por haberla traicionado. Pero bueno… la imagen mental que se hizo de ella y Clarke, juntas en el agua, era lo suficientemente intensa para hacer que su corazón se acelerara.

Lexa volteó al horizonte para alejar su vista de la Princesa Celeste por un momento. Necesitaba recuperar la compostura antes de que hiciera alguna tontería y ahí fue cuando lo vio. Había un extraño movimiento entre los árboles a unos veinte metros de Clarke. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de enfocar mejor y ver de qué se trataba. Podía ser un animal inofensivo o podía ser… ¡No! No era posible… ¡Un carroñero se acercaba al estanque donde estaba Clarke!

El corazón de Lexa se aceleró, esta vez por la sensación de pánico puro. Clarke estaba totalmente desconectada de su entorno, si Lexa no hacía algo pronto, la Princesa Celeste no se daría cuenta del intruso hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Con el corazón bombeando a su máxima potencia y con la mayor velocidad de la que fue capaz, se bajó del árbol para correr en dirección a Clarke. Cuando llegó hasta el estanque, el Carroñero estaba a escasos metros de ellas.

—¡Clarke, corre! —gritó Lexa sacando su espada.

Clarke la volteó a ver totalmente desorientada. No sabía si esto era un producto de su imaginación o realmente estaba viendo a Lexa frente a ella en una posición de defensa. Pero ¿defensa de qué? Observó a su rededor y ahí lo vio, un Carroñero corriendo en su dirección.

—¡Corre! —Volvió a gritar Lexa.

Esta vez Clarke reaccionó, salió del estanque para tomar su ropa y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria al Carroñero. El Carroñero dio un salto, con movimientos casi felinos, hacia donde estaba Lexa parada. La Comandante logró reaccionar antes de que éste la atrapara. Lexa sabía que si el Carroñero conseguía atraparla no podría escapar y sería historia. Lexa sintió un dolor punzante en la espalda y sin saber cómo se las apañó para hacerle un corte en las piernas al Carroñero, parecido a lo que hizo con Quint cuando éste quizo atacar a Clarke.

Clarke volteó para ver si Lexa venía detrás de ella y así era. Ahora Clarke estaba segura de que no era un producto de su imaginación, la Comandante realmente estaba ahí y tenía muchas preguntas pero antes tenían que llegar a un lugar seguro. Clarke notó que el Carroñero ya no venía tras ellas pero no era una buena idea tenerse aún. Se dirigió hacia el refugio, donde había sido su hogar por lo últimos meses, abrió la compuerta en el piso y le indicó a Lexa para que entrara. Ambas mujeres lograron ponerse a salvo y Clarke aseguro la trampilla antes de descender las escaleras y encontrarse frente a frente con Lexa.

—Lexa… —dijo Clarke con la voz un poco baja por la falta de aliento perdiéndose en unas bellas esmeraldas.

—Clarke… —respondió Lexa con una intensa mirada viendo fijamente a ese par de ojos azules que tanto había extrañado.


	3. Capítulo III - Dudas y Aclaraciones

Hey! Me da mucho gusto que les esté agradando. La verdad tenía tiempo que no escribía y pensé que a lo mejor ya había perdido el toque... A ver qué tal sale la historia... Y sí, es en español porque igual he visto que hay muy pocas publicaciones en este idioma.

* * *

 **Capítulo III - Dudas y Aclaraciones**

Clarke se había cambiado para quitarse la ropa mojada y entrar en calor mientras Lexa sólo se había quedado sentada en el sillón observándola sin decir una sola palabra. Después de prender varias velas para que pudieran ver dentro del búnker, Clarke se paró frente a la Comandante y la observó detenidamente. Se veía muy diferente a la última vez que la vio. No llevaba su armadura, ni pintura en la cara, mucho menos sangre. Simplemente era Lexa, tal y como la había visto el día que pasaron encerradas en la jaula mientras huían del gorila gigante. Quizá la única diferencia con ese día es que ahora sus hermosos ojos verdes reflejaban gran cansancio y la veían con culpabilidad.

—¿Quién diría que la _Comandante_ se puede quedar callada tanto tiempo? —dijo Clarke en tono de juego pero con cierto sarcasmo al utilizar el título político de Lexa.

—No sé qué decirte —contestó honestamente Lexa ignorando el sarcasmo de Clarke. Había querido repetirle lo que alguna vez ya le había dicho: "el sarcasmo no es producto de una mente fuerte" pero supuso que no era un buen momento.

—¡Vaya! Pensé que me darías alguna especie de lección… —Clarke esperó el contraataque pero nunca llegó, dio un suspiro y decidió bajar un poco la guardia—. Vale pues para empezar podrías decirme qué haces aquí y cómo me has encontrado.

Lexa la observó detenidamente sin contestar. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, quería disculparse una y mil veces por haberla dejado pero la Comandante dentro de ella no la dejaba. Sabía que debía decir algo pero qué ¿qué le podía decir para explicar lo que pasó sin que tuviera que verse débil?

—Parece que no quieres hablar —dijo Clarke después de un rato y se sentó en la cama para estar un poco más cómoda—. Pero ya que estaremos aquí un rato porque no sabemos si sigue cerca el Carroñero, quisiera decirte un par de cosas —Lexa dio un sólo asentimiento de cabeza para que Clarke prosiguiera—. No sé por dónde empezar pero creo que lo mejor es el principio… Si te hubiera visto hace dos meses seguramente te hubiera gritado y te hubiera reclamado por haber abandonado a mi gente, por haber faltado a tu palabra y a la alianza que teníamos… Si te hubiera visto hace un mes seguramente hubiera llorado porque no entendía cómo fuiste capaz de irte, dejarme ahí para morir con mi gente aunque me habías demostrado otra cosa unas horas antes —Clarke suspiró y vio como la mirada de Lexa se entristecía con sus palabras. Parecía que quería contestarle algo pero estaba teniendo una lucha interior—. Hoy… hoy creo que te entiendo.

Lexa la observó con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Cómo era posible que le dijera que la entendía? Ni siquiera Lexa estaba segura de cómo tuvo la fuerza para marcharse sin mirar atrás.

—No me veas así. No me volví loca. De verdad te entiendo. Si la oferta me la hubieran hecho a mí, tal y como dijiste, hubiera aceptado el trato y te hubiera dejado para salvar a mi gente. No porque no me importaras tú y tu gente, sino porque como líder debes ver por el bienestar de tu pueblo sin pensar en tu persona, sin ser egoísta.

Clarke se quedó callada un momento, no sabía de dónde estaba sacando la fuerza para decir todo esto sin echarse a llorar. Una cosa es tener algo claro en la cabeza y otra muy distinta que tu corazón lo acepte. Su corazón aún estaba muy dolido con Lexa por haberla dejado. Lexa la observó tratando de leer su expresión corporal. Estaba sorprendida por la madurez con la que se estaba expresando la Princesa Celeste. Indudablemente nunca dejaba de sorprenderla pero también sabía que ahora estaba hablando Clarke, la líder. Pero que Clarke, la humana, sentía diferente todo esto.

—Lo lamento —dijo Lexa con una voz muy baja haciendo caso omiso de lo que la Comandante en su interior gritaba en ese momento. Necesitaba demostrarle a Clarke que ella también era humana—. De verdad lo lamento —Clarke la observó un poco confundida—. Sé que te lastime al haberte dejado y que falté a mi palabra. Te juro que jamás fue mi intensión pero la oferta la hicieron delante de mi gente, si yo hubiera decidido quedarme a luchar habrían sabido que lo hacía por ti. Me habrían considerado débil y probablemente al otro día hubiera amanecido muerta, no a manos de los Hombre de la Montaña, sino de mi propia…

—No necesitas explicarte —Clarke la interrumpió—. De verdad lo entiendo.

—¿Sí? —Lexa se acercó a Clarke y se quedo en cuclillas frente a ella—. ¿Entonces por qué me ves así? Con la mirada rota como si no me conocieras —Clarke la observó antes de contestar reflexionando la pregunta—.

—Porque estoy rota —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Pero no por tu decisión, sino por las decisiones que yo tomé después. No puedo dejar de ver a todos los inocentes de Mount Weather desplomados en el piso sin vida por mi culpa. No puedo evitar pensar que a lo mejor si yo no hubiera tomado el mando y alguien más hubiera sido el líder de mi gente las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes.

—No digas eso —Lexa colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Clarke pero rápidamente la quitó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Lo que tu gente tuvo que vivir no es consecuencia de que tú seas su líder o no. Esas son cosas que no estaban en tu control, Clarke. Tú sólo reaccionaste para defenderlos y mantenerlos a salvo. Ya te lo dije una vez pero te lo repito: naciste para esto, al igual que yo. No podemos evadir la responsabilidad que nos viene de nacimiento sólo podemos seguir adelante y confiar en que sabremos qué es lo mejor para nuestra gente. Y eso me lleva a preguntarte ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el campamento con ellos?

—No puedo verlos a la cara sin sentirme culpable —la respuesta era simple, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo.

Lexa regresó a sentarse al sillón pero pudo notar que el dolor en su espalda seguía ahí. Era agudo y no parecía calmarse, al contrario estaba empeorando pero ella era una guerrera fuerte. Un simple rasguño no la iba a tirar.

—Ese no es motivo para que pongas en peligro tu vida. En el bosque existen demasiados peligros de los que no eres consciente y si no hay nadie que te apoye… —se detuvo antes de terminar porque la sola idea de perder a Clarke para siempre le causó una punzada en el corazón—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado hoy si yo no aparezco y te aviso del Carroñero?

—Puedo defenderme sola. No soy un bebé indefenso —dijo Clarke un poco molesta por el comentario—. Y a todo esto ¿tú que hacías ahí, cómo me encontraste?

Otra vez las dos preguntas que Lexa no quería contestar. No quería aceptar que había estado tan preocupada por ella que la había mandado a buscar desde hace más de dos meses. Tampoco quería decirle que aún cuando le dijeron que estaba bien, sintió la necesidad de buscarla para verla con sus propios ojos.

—Estaba caminando por aquí cerca —contestó Lexa mirando hacia otro lado para no mentirle a la cara.

—¿De verdad? —ciertamente Clarke no le creía—. Estabas paseando específicamente por aquí, sin tus guardias, sin motivo alguno —Clarke rodó los ojos antes de levantarse.

Lexa sabía que Clarke no le creía pero tampoco intentó reafirmar lo que dijo ni corregirlo. No estaba preparada para dejar su alma nuevamente vulnerable para decirle a Clarke lo que realmente sentía. No después de la última vez. De una manera política, Clarke la había rechazado. Le dijo que no estaba lista para estar en una relación.

—¿Tienes hambre? He aprendido a asar la carne bastante bien —dijo Clarke con autosuficiencia—. Hay conejo que cacé esta mañana y patatas.

Clarke empezó a color las cosas sobre la pequeña mesa. Realmente ninguna de las dos tenía hambre pero necesitaban un tema un poco menos profundo. La tensión dentro del búnker era palpable. Lexa dio un asentimiento de cabeza y se levantó para acercarse a Clarke.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —dijo Clarke tocando la espalda de Lexa y sintiendo la humedad en su mano. Una humedad que conocía muy bien. Lexa estaba sangrando.

—Nada —contestó la Comandante poniendo su estoica máscara—. Estoy bien.

—Seguro —dijo Clarke tomándola de un brazo para girarla—. Deja de ser tan terca y déjame verte.

Batallando un poco con la ropa de Lexa, especialmente la faja metálica que solía vestir logró verlo. Una cortada bastante profunda que abarcaba más o menos desde su cadera hasta su espina vertebral de manera horizontal. Clarke suspiró, esto no sería nada bueno.

—Será mejor que te quites eso y te recuestes para que pueda curarte.

Lexa no respondió, sabía que de nada servía discutir con Clarke así que sólo hizo lo que le pidió.


	4. Capítulo IV - Sensaciones

Bueno pues aquí les dejo un capítulo más por hoy. Espero sus comentarios para saber qué les parece :)

* * *

 **Capítulo IV - Sensaciones**

Clarke buscó entre las cosas que tenía en el búnker para curar a Lexa. No había gran cosa para primeros auxilios pero no era la primera vez que tenía que hacer maravillas de la nada. Limpio la herida con cuidado, intentando ignorar la calidez de la piel que estaba tocando por primera vez.

Lexa no podía evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera y la piel se le pusiera de gallina; no precisamente por dolor sino por otra sensación totalmente diferente. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien tenía un contacto tan íntimo con ella. Sólo sus doncellas la tocaban mientras la atendían o trenzaban su cabello pero eso no era íntimo, sólo era su deber.

—Sí que te has hecho un buen corte —dijo Clarke rompiendo el silencio que reinaba el lugar—. ¿Ha sido el Carroñero?

—No, el corte fue en un entrenamiento hace unos días pero se ha vuelto a abrir mientras detenía al Carroñero.

La vida de Lexa jamás sería tranquila. Aunque no estuviera en guerra, entrenaba diario con sus guerreros. Debía estar en forma y preparada para cualquier momento en que alguien intentara desafiarla. La gente de los Árboles siempre tiraba a matar y sus entrenamientos no eran la diferencia. Tres días antes, mientras entrenaba con uno de sus guerreros, el muy osado había logrado propinarle un buen corte en la cadera. Como era de esperarse, esto hizo enojar a Lexa y lo derrotó fácilmente pero eso no borraba la herida que ahora tenía.

—Luce infectado —Clarke estaba observando detenidamente la herida para ver qué tan grave era—. No has dejado que Niko te revisara.

Más que una pregunta era una afirmación. Clarke conocía a la terca Comandante. Sabía que para Lexa, admitir que algo le dolía, era demostrar debilidad. Aun cuando se tratara de una herida profunda.

—Porque no es necesario —Clarke rodó los ojos mientras seguía limpiando la herida y Lexa dio un suspiro de resignación—. Tú y tu gente tienen la mala costumbre de quejarse por cualquier rasguño. He tenido heridas peores, esto es nada así que no me matará.

—Ya lo creo que la herida no te matara pero una buena infección sí que podría hacerlo —esta vez Clarke sonó ofendida e hizo un movimiento brusco sobre la herida de Lexa que la hizo encogerse de dolor—. Tú y tu gente tienen la mala costumbre de minimizar las cosas y creer que son invencibles.

Lexa se quedó callada. Esta discusión no llegaría a nada bueno si seguían por ese camino. Con un suspiro acomodó sus brazos bajo su cabeza para dejar que Clarke siguiera con su labor tranquila. La Comandante pensó que si se mantenía callada probablemente no molestaría a Clarke y ésta no intentaría volver a lastimarla. Si era honesta, la verdad es que la sensación que provocaban los dedos de Clarke en su piel era muy placentera. Es cierto que le estaba doliendo la curación, su piel estaba ardiendo, el dolor era agudo y ciertamente no lo diría en voz alta, pero sentía placer al saber quién era la dueña de esas manos.

—Oye... —dijo Lexa después de un rato. Clarke ya había terminado de curarla y ahora sólo estaba recostada esperando a que la rubia le indicara que podía cubrirse—. ¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo tú sola? Es decir, lo que no entiendo es cómo has aguantado. La soledad no es fácil, a veces es necesario poder hablar con alguien.

—Ya tenía práctica —Lexa se incorporó un poco sobre los codos para verla, estaba confundida ante la respuesta de Clarke—. Antes de venir a la Tierra estuve encerrada en una celda en el Arca por varios meses.

—¿En una celda? —Lexa estaba aún más confundida que antes, estuvo a punto de girarse para ver a Clarke directamente pero una mirada penetrante la detuvo—. ¿Quieres decir que eras una prisionera?

—No te des vuelta a menos que quieras que la manta se quede pegada a tu piel —Clarke suspiró ante la mirada de la morena, Lexa no dejaría el tema fácilmente—. Yo y el resto de Los Cien lo éramos. Por eso nos enviaron a la Tierra como conejillos de india —restó importancia a sus palabras con un movimiento de hombros—. Según Jaha nuestros crímenes nos habían vuelto prescindibles para la sociedad.

Clarke le pasó un vaso con el mismo té de la misma hierva que uso con Jasper para evitar que se siga infectando la herida de la Comandante. Lo aceptó de mala gana y tras olfatearlo bebió un poco.

—Crímenes —repitió Lexa un tanto pensativa—. ¿Qué clase de crimen pudiste haber cometido y cómo es que una _criminal_ se convirtió en la líder de su pueblo?

—Ya te lo había dicho, yo no pedí nada de esto. Simplemente se fueron dando las circunstancias, cuando menos me di cuenta la gente me seguía y esperaba que hiciera algo para mantenerlos a salvo.

—Yo ya te había dicho que eres natural, la gente te sigue porque está en tus venas, en tu ser… No es algo que puedas ignorar —Lexa estudió a la rubia frente a ella por un momento. Sabía que Clarke no quería contarle sobre su pasado pero quería conocerla un poco mejor—. No respondiste la primer pregunta. ¿Por qué crimen te acusaron?

—Por querer decir la verdad —los ojos de Lexa se abrieron como platos y la miró con confusión. Clarke dio un suspiro y prosiguió—. Mi padre era ingeniero en el Arca y descubrió que el sistema de oxigenación tenía una falla que era imposible de reparar. El Arca tenía fecha de caducidad y nosotros con ella. Mi padre tenía la idea de que todos los habitantes debían estar enterados pero el consejo no estaba de acuerdo. Temían por una anarquía y no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse así que mi madre y el consejo ejecutaron a mi padre lanzándolo al vacío —la voz de Clarke se quebró un poco en este punto— ¿Sabes? Debe ser una muerte terrible, el ser humano no es capaz de sobrevivir sin oxigeno ni de resistir a la gravedad cero sin un traje de protección. Por supuesto a mi padre no le dieron este traje y cuando abrieron la compuerta lo vi salir disparado a la nada.

—Y a nosotros nos llamas extremistas y salvajes.

Clarke recordó la ley que regía el Arca. Definitivamente era muy dura. Cómo era posible que mataran a una persona por tener un segundo hijo o por tomar raciones extras de comida o robar medicamentos para su pequeño hijo enfermo. La vida en el Arca era cruel e injusta. La diferencia es que lo disfrazaban con supervivencia y democracia.

—Nunca dije que la ley del Arca fueran más nobles que la tuya pero definitivamente era menos sangrienta. Ustedes provocan el sufrimiento extremo antes de la ejecución.

—Te dije que nuestra forma de ser, por muy cruel que parezca, sólo es consecuencia de querer sobrevivir. Con tantos peligros ahí fuera y tantos enemigos no podíamos permitir que ningún miembro de la comunidad pensara que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Todos debíamos trabajar en perfecta sincronía y entendimiento —Lexa bostezó y se dio cuenta que los párpados le pesaban un poco—. ¿Qué me has dado?

—Nada, el té que te di sólo sirve como antibiótico —se acercó bastante a la cara de Lexa, digamos que a una distancia de beso—. Jamás te daría algo que te haga daño.

Clarke se levantó para tomar un poco de la carne y patatas que tenía. La morena seguía boca a bajo con la espalda descubierta para que la herida secara y no se le pegara la tela a la piel. Clarke le ofreció comida dándosela en la boca pero Lexa sólo se le quedó mirando como si la acción la ofendiera. La morena sabía que si se levantaba justo en ese momento, la rubia, que estaba agachada frente a ella, sería consiente de la desnudez de tu torso.

—Anda, no seas infantil y come. Seguro que te está muriendo de hambre y para tu desgracia ya obscureció así que ni sueñes que dejaré que regreses a tu campamento en este momento.

—Vale, pero puedo comer yo sola. No me trates como un animalejo herido al que acabas de rescatar —Clarke rodó los ojos por el orgullo tan grande de Lexa—. Sólo que… —se la pensó un par de veces pero ya no podía soportarlo más—. Tengo frío.

Clarke que estaba completamente vestida ni cuenta se dio del bajón de temperatura. Tocó la espalda de la morena y se dio cuenta que estaba helada pero no se sorprendió de que no se hubiera quejado antes de llegar a este punto. Buscó una gasa para cubrir la herida, si la frazada se pegaba en la piel abierta ambas sufrirían bastante al intentar despegarla. Cubrió la herida con mucho cuidado y ayudó a Lexa a colocarse la playera. Sí, efectivamente cuando la morena se incorporó pudo tener un atisbo del par de montes que adornaban su torso pero se concentró en actuar como médico. Simplemente estaba ayudando a una persona herida, no podía comportarse como una adolescente con las hormonas alocadas —pero tampoco podía evitar la resequedad en su boca—. Tras colocarle la playera el echó una manta sobre los hombros para que entrara en calor y prosiguió a hacer que Lexa comiera. Pasó un rato después de que ambas terminaron y permanecieron en silencio. Había muchas cosas que se querían decir pero ninguna sabía por donde empezar.

Lexa observó a Clarke, estudiando cada una de sus facciones como si quiera memorizar su cara para siempre. No sabía si era la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra pero para ella sí que lo era. La verdad es que se estaba muriendo por volver a sentir sus labios pero el cansancio la estaba venciendo. Se recostó en la cama donde había permanecido todo este tiempo y se dio cuenta que aún sentía mucho frío. Entre el frío y el cansancio se armó de valor para pedir algo que en sus cinco sentidos jamás hubiera hecho.

—Aún tengo frío —dijo con una voz tierna y casi infantil que Clarke no le conocía—. ¿Puedes acostarte conmigo y calentarme?


	5. Capítulo V - Catarsis

Creo que estoy tan picada con esta historia que no puedo dejar de escribirla (aparte del exceso de tiempo libre que tengo estos días jaja). Les dejo otro capítulo a ver qué opinan.

* * *

 **Capítulo V - Catarsis**

No tenía idea de qué hora era cuando despertó. Esa era una de las ventajas de vivir dentro de un búnker. Al no haber entrada de luz natural es imposible saber si es de día o de noche y mucho menos una hora aproximada. Tardó unos segundos en despejar su mente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaba sintiendo completamente relajada y casi podía jurar que esta vez no había tenido ninguna pesadilla. Estaba casi segura de que había conciliado varias horas de sueño continuas en lo que parecía una vida entera. Tras unos momento, Clarke fue consciente del cálido cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos haciéndola sentir completa.

La noche anterior cuando Lexa le pidió que se acostara con ella se sorprendió muchísimo. Jamás esperó escuchar a la gran guerrera y comandante de los Terrícolas decir algo así. Se veía demasiado tierna e indefensa en ese momento así que no pudo negarse a la petición y la verdad es que también a ella le apetecía ese contacto. Sin decir nada se metió a la cama y después de cubrirlas a ambas con las mantas abrazó a Lexa de tal manera que la morena era la cuchara pequeña de la ecuación.

En cuestión de segundos la Comandante estuvo completamente dormida así que Clarke disfrutó de un buen rato de poder acariciar sus brazos, su cara, su cabello e incluso en un momento de osadía se animó a acariciar el vientre de la morena sobre la tele de la playera. Las manos le ardían por el deseo de tocar la tersa y cálida piel directamente, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Lexa estaba dormida, no era consciente de lo que Clarke estaba haciendo así que sería como un abuso. Sí, a lo mejor sería una abuso pero realmente quería hacerlo.

El calor del cuerpo de Lexa estaba haciendo que su cuerpo despertara de una manera totalmente diferente. Clarke rodó los ojos y se regañó a sí misma por estar actuando como una adolescente lujuriosa. No podía creer que estuviera reaccionando de esta manera con un contacto tan simple e inocente con la mujer que dormía pacíficamente entre sus brazos. Aparte Lexa se sentía mal, le había pedido que la abrazara porque tenía frío no porque quisiera que sienta rubia abusara de ella mientras dormía. Después de un buen rato de estar contemplando a la belleza que tenía en su cama logró caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lexa llevaba un rato despierta. En un principio cuando despertó se asustó porque no supo dónde estaba. Se sintió desorientada pero después reconoció quién era la dueña de los brazos que estaban a su alrededor y se relajó con el tacto. Permaneció quieta por lo que parecieron horas, simplemente disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba el cuerpo de Clarke junto al suyo. Tenía miedo de despertar a la rubia y que la magia se rompiera así que si dependía de ella que esto durara más tiempo no tenía ningún inconveniente en no moverse y antes de que se diera cuenta volvió a quedarse dormida. La paz y la tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento era algo que no había vivido nunca antes. Cuando sintió a la rubia moverse supo que el sueño había terminado y tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un suspiro de frustración.

Clarke se levantó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Creía que Lexa aún estaba dormida y no quería despertarla. Se vistió y mientras se ponía la chaqueta se dio cuenta que hacía bastante frío dentro del búnker y esto le pareció realmente extraño. Sabía que el invierno estaba cerca pero era imposible que hubiera llegado de un día para otro ¿cierto? Prendió varias velas nuevamente para ver si de esta manera se calentaba un poco el lugar, después se puso las botas y se disponía a salir del búnker sin despertar a la bella durmiente que aún estaba en su cama pero algo la detuvo.

Lexa levantó la mirada completamente asustada cuando escuchó a Clarke abrir la trampilla del búnker ¿A caso estaba considerando dejarla sola? Pero vio como Clarke volvió a cerrar la trampilla inmediatamente. Cuando la rubia volteo, encontró a Lexa totalmente erguida en la cama viéndola fijamente.

—Parece que hoy no iremos a ningún lado —dijo Clarke a una Lexa que aún tenía los ojos muy abiertos creyendo que la rubia la ida a dejar ahí sola en la cama como quien quiere evitar el momento incomodo al otro día después de una noche de sexo casual—. Hay una tormenta espantosa ahí fuera, no creo que vayamos a poder salir y ciertamente tú no podrás regresar a tu campamento.

La mente de Lexa estaba trabajando en otra frecuencia en ese momento, el pánico que sintió unos momentos antes se convirtió en rabia. ¿Pero quién se creía la Princesa Celeste que era para atreverse a marcharse y dejar a la Comandante de los 12 clanes sola en una cama? Lexa se sintió molesta y muy herida ante la actitud de Clarke, peor aún porque la descubrió abriendo la trampilla, ésta intentó actuar natural como si sus intenciones no hubieran sido escabullirse mientras Lexa dormía para no tener que verla. No había pasado nada del otro mundo entre ellas esa noche, sólo habían dormido abrazadas pero ¿que acaso eso no es aún más fuerte que el sexo? La necesidad sexual con cualquiera la puedes satisfacer, pero compartir una cama entre los brazos de alguien era algo muchísimo más intimo y ni Clarke ni nadie tenía el derecho de dejarla sola después de algo así.

—Si quiero, claro que puedo irme.

Hasta luego a la Lexa tierna de la noche anterior. Clarke suspiró y rodó los ojos. No podía entender cómo Lexa podía cambiar tanto de un momento a otro. La noche anterior habían compartido un momento íntimo. Habían construido una burbuja en la que sólo existían ellas dos. Habían estado abrazadas toda la noche disfrutando del calor que da otro ser humano pero ahora volvía a ser la misma comandante de siempre, fría y soberbia. Claro que eso sólo lograba despertar el lado sarcástico y duro de Clarke.

—No lo dije con la intención de mandarte, lo dije porque realmente está cayendo un diluvio pero francamente a mí me da igual lo que hagas. Si te quieres ir a mojar durante horas y arriesgarte a que te dé neumonía o algo peor, adelante. Yo no te voy a detener.

Y adiós a la belleza y la civilización con la que habían logrado hablar el día anterior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? No sólo pretendía dejarla sino que ahora se atrevía a faltarle al respeto con sus palabras. ¡A ella! Ella que era la Comandante de los 12 clanes. Quien con sólo 16 años logró unir 12 pueblos que habían permanecido peleando unos con otros desde la guerra nuclear que acabo con la Tierra. ¿Acaso Clarke no sabía que _tenía_ que respetarla? Lexa explotó:

—¡Ya sé que no me vas a detener! —gritó Lexa. Estaba muy molesta con la idea de Clarke yéndose y dejándola ahí en la cama como si fuera qué. Esto desató un vómito verbal que la Comandante no pudo evitar—. Justo como no me detuviste en Mount Weather. Sé que no te importo, lo dejaste totalmente claro en el momento en que después de que abrí mi corazón, confesé que confiaba en ti y te besé saliste con el brillante comentario de "Aún no estoy lista" —haciendo una voz extraña como si intentara imitar la de Clarke—. ¡Yo jamás te he importado! Lo único que querías de mí es que luchara a tu lado para recuperar a tu gente, si no hubiera sido por eran prisioneros del Hombre de la Montaña seguramente jamás te hubieras acercado a mí, hubieras hecho las maletas junto con tu gente y se hubieran marchado sin mirar atrás.

Lexa siguió gritando pero Clarke ya no podía entenderla. Sin darse cuenta, la morena empezó a hablar en Trigedasleng sacando todo lo que su corazón necesitaba decir. El hecho de ver a Clarke irse sin decirle nada la hizo sentir muy mal y por más que se quería controlar no podía. En este momento la Comandante estaba encerrada bajo llave y sólo Lexa estaba ahí. Clarke la dejó seguir sin interrumpirla a pesar de que no entendía nada de lo que decía, no porque fuera una santa sino porque realmente vio mal a Lexa, jamás la había visto así: tan humana. Después de un rato, la morena se pasó las manos por la cara intentando relajarse, su catarsis había terminado.

—Para que te lo sepas sí intenté detenerte en el Monte. Te pedí que no hicieras lo que habías hecho —Clarke se sentó en la cama junto a Lexa y la obligó a verla a la cara—. No sólo te estaba intentando detener por mi gente sino también por mí —la voz de Clarke era tranquila y un poco baja—. Las lágrimas que viste en mis ojos ese día eran porque sentí tu abandono y me dolió pero no me podía permitir correr tras de ti cuando mis amigos iban a morir dentro de Mount Weather. Tenía que salvarlos aunque mi corazón estuviera hecho pedazos. Así que espero que te olvide de esa loca idea de que jamás me has importado. Contigo compartí cosas que con nadie más, me entiendes de maneras que ninguna otra persona lo ha hecho. Me escuchas y sabes decir las palabras exactas para hacerme sentir mejor. Por supuesto que me importas, Lexa. Y por supuesto que yo también sentía algo por ti… Siento algo por ti —se corrigió rápidamente—. Pero lo que te dije era verdad, no estaba lista para iniciar una relación, no podía estar contigo si no me iba a entregar completamente. Finn tenía unos días de haber muerto, de que _yo_ lo matara. Aún me perseguía si recuerdo y no era justo para ti que tuvieras que aguantar mis fantasmas.

Se observaron mutuamente durante lo que parecían horas sin decir nada. Parecía que ahora todo estaba dicho entre ellas. Las dos tenían sentimientos por la otra pero ahora qué harían con esta verdad. De los ojos de Lexa corrieron un par de lágrimas que aunque sorprendieron a Clarke, rápidamente las limpió con un tierno movimiento de sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de la morena. Se quedó quieta un momento, ahuecando su mano para acariciar su cara. Lexa sonrió levemente y giró su cabeza para depositar un beso en la palma de la mano de la rubia. Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más y se quedaron perdidas en esa unión entre azul y verde.

—No soy experta en el tema —dijo Clarke después de un rato—. Fui aprendiz de medicina no de psicología pero estoy casi segura que todo lo que me gritaste hace un rato, incluso lo que dijiste en tu lengua es por algo que hice en este momento. Así que por favor dime.

Clarke estaba recargada en la pared del búnker acunando a una temblorosa Lexa entre sus brazos. La morena alzó la mirada para encontrar la de la rubia.

—Sentí pánico cuando vi que te ibas sin decirme nada —confesó con la voz ronca después de los gritos que dio—. Creí que volverías a desaparecer porque no querías estar cerca de mí o que simplemente te habías sentido tan incomoda que preferías irte para no tener que verme.

—No —Clarke le sonrió dulcemente—. Nada de eso, la verdad sólo iba a salir para prepararte un té. No quiero que se vuelva más grave la herida que tienes en la espalda, aquí dentro no puedo calentar agua y aparte de que es necesaria para que las hiervas se disuelvan quería que tomaras algo caliente, anoche tomó un buen rato en que tu temperatura se elevara un poco y aún ahora —le acarició un brazo para sentir su temperatura— sigues bastante fría.

Ahora Lexa se sentía culpable, le había gritado a Clarke y le había dicho todas esas cosas cuando la Princesa Celeste sólo quería cuidarla. La mirada de la Comandante se entristeció y la rubia se dio cuenta.

—¡Hey! —le acarició una mejilla con mucha delicadeza—. No te pongas así, la verdad me da gusto que me hayas dicho lo que realmente pensabas. No es sano que te guardes las cosas. Aparte… —le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora—. Aún no soy adivina así que realmente necesito que me digas qué pasa por esta cabecita.

—Hay algo… —dijo Lexa con una sonrisa amplia que dejaba ver sus hermosos dientes. En ese momento Clarke pensó que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír de esta manera—. Sólo hay una cosa que en este momento está pasando por mi cabeza.

—¿Ah sí? —Clarke la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sí —Lexa se incorporó un poco pero no deshizo el abrazo en el que Clarke la mantenía—. Quiero un beso tuyo.


	6. Capítulo VI - Tatuajes

Jaja por favor no me maten, sólo espero que les guste este capítulo :)

* * *

 **Capítulo VI - Tatuajes**

Clarke no pudo evitar reírse, le causó gracia darse cuenta que aún en las cosas románticas Lexa no podía evitar ordenaba tal y como estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo siempre. La noche anterior aunque lo dijo en tono de pregunta y con una voz un poco infantil era una orden para que Clarke se acostara con ella le diera calor. Esta vez, su declaración tampoco era una petición ¡le estaba exigiendo un beso! Claro que a Clarke eso no le molestaba pero le causaba gracia. Ya encontraría la manera de enseñar a la Comandante a ser más sutil en sus peticiones.

—Jamás dejarás de ser _Comandante_ —dijo entre risa acariciando la mejilla de Lexa. La castaña la vio con cara de confusión—. Nada, yo me entiendo.

Clarke se inclinó para rozar los labios de Lexa con los suyos. El ligero contacto hizo que ambas se estremecieran. La verdad es que ninguna había podido olvidar ese primer beso que compartieron en la tienda de la Comandante antes de marchar a la batalla. Se había quedado grabado en su memoria y en su piel.

Lexa colocó una mano en el cuello de Clarke para acercarla más, no podía creer lo bien que se sentía poder besarla nuevamente. La vez que estaban en la tienda, si era honesta, es que no sabía de dónde sacó el valor para besar a Clarke. Después de sus discusiones ese día se sintió muy vulnerable ante la Princesa Celeste. Fue como un balde de agua fría darse cuenta que la rubia podía ver a través de ella y era inútil intentar esconder sus sentimientos porque Clarke lograba tirar todas sus barreras.

Recordaba perfectamente que mientras le confesaba que confiaba en ella -y todo el tras fondo que esto quería decir viniendo de Lexa- no podía evitar que su mirada volara hacia los labios de la rubia. Batalló en su interior para poner atención a lo que Clarke decía pero no podía despegar la mirada de esos labios carnosos que tanto la llamaban… Al final no pudo -ni quiso- resistirse más. El beso fue lento y muy tierno, parecido al que estaban viviendo ahorita pero éste tenía impreso cierta nostalgia. Lexa sintió las manos de Clarke estrecharla por la espalda para que sus cuerpos estuvieran aún más juntos. Sonrió en el beso ante este acto. Era muy agradable saber que Clarke también la había extrañado y que deseaba tanto como ella este beso.

Clarke no podía describir lo que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Jamás se había detenido a pensar en cuánto quería a la Comandante. En el primer beso que compartieron se sorprendió, de primer instancia no supo cómo reaccionar pero en cuestión de segundos se descubrió correspondiendo al beso. Su mente se transportó a otro mundo pero cuando Lexa se separó un poco la realidad la golpeó con toda su fuerza por eso no pudo aceptar que la Comandante la siguiera besando. Pero ahora era diferente, algunos de sus fantasmas quedaron atrás, otros aún estaban muy presentes pero era tonto tratar de negar lo evidente: le encantaba tener a esta mujer entre sus brazos y aún más, sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre los propios.

* * *

— _Tú sabes dónde está_ —Indra entró al salón de guerra donde estaba Ryder arreglando unas cosas que la Comandante le ordenó antes de irse—. _Eres su guardia personal así que debes saber dónde está Heda._

— _No, no lo sé. Ayer por la mañana que entré a su tienda a buscarla no estaba_ —aunque Lexa no le había dicho que planeaba irse, Ryder estaba casi seguro que había ido en busca de la Princesa Celeste pero era una información que a Indra no le podía decir—. _Ya he preguntado a casi todos los hombres y ninguno sabe dónde puede estar._

— _¿Y si ha sido capturada por alguien? Los Celestes pudieron tomarla para vengarse por la traición o a lo mejor la Reina de la Nación de Hielo por fin decidió que la coalición no era suficiente y vino por Heda o…_

— _Basta_ —dijo Ryder pacientemente—. _Si cualquiera de esas cosas fueran ciertas ya nos hubiéramos enterado. A lo mejor Heda sólo necesitaba un tiempo a solas._

— _Tú sabes algo más_ —Indra se le quedó mirando un momento. Supo que Ryder sabía más de lo que le estaba diciendo pero tenía razón. Un guerrero no se preocupa por las cosas que no puede controlar—. _Mientras tanto lo mejor será mantener a los hombres ocupados para que no hagan preguntas y debemos prepararnos para el invierno._

— _¿Qué propones? La tormenta no va a pasar pronto y parece que será larga pero tenemos que juntar provisiones para el invierno. Pronto ya no quedará nada para colectar ni animales que cazar._

— _Junta a los hombres, nos vamos de cacería aunque haya tormenta_ —Indra salió del salón de guerra como un alma que se lleva el diablo. _"De cualquier manera necesito alejarme de Zooey antes de que me vuelva loca, más le vale a Leksa volver pronto"_ pensó _._

* * *

Clarke y Lexa pasaron la mayor parte del día acurrucadas en la cama dándose besos de vez en cuando. Se sentía muy bien estar así. El búnker les daba la privacidad y protección perfecta para que sintieran que estaban en otro universo. Uno donde sólo existían ellas dos y nada ni nadie podía mortificarlas.

—¿Me dejas revisar cómo va tu herida? —dijo Clarke mientras le daba un beso en la punta de la nariz a Lexa y le acariciaba la mejilla.

Lexa soltó un gruñido de inconformidad, no quería deshacer el abrazo en el que estaba tan cómoda pero sabía que Clarke no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Se movió de mala gana para quedar boca a bajo en la cama, al instante sintió el frío colarse en su piel al ya no tener la cercanía del cuerpo de la rubia. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se estremeció.

—Vale, prometo que será rápido para que no te de frío.

Clarke se colocó en una orilla de la cama junto a la castaña y retiró con cuidado la playera de Lexa y la gasa que había puesto la noche anterior. La herida estaba un poco mejor pero la verdad es que la estaba preocupando. No tenía muchas cosas en el búnker que fueran de ayuda en esta situación.

—Seguro crees que soy el ser más débil que has visto en tu vida —Lexa se quejó—. No he parado de temblar y esto empieza a ser molesto.

Clarke no le contestó, sólo deposito un beso en la espalda desnuda de la Comandante y siguió con su labor. Se preguntó cuándo sería la última vez que alguien cuidó de Lexa. Ella sabía que la Comandante no estaba siendo débil, al contrario, para la infección que traía en la espalda la verdad es que se estaba comportando como toda una guerrera. Conocía a más de una persona que por menos que esto se habría estado quejando todo el tiempo. Limpió la herida nuevamente con la mayor delicadeza de la que era capaz, no quería lastimar a Lexa.

—Necesito que te quedes así un rato, la herida necesita _respirar_ y si la cubro jamás cerrará.

Lexa suspiró y acomodó su cabeza de lado sobre sus brazos para ver la rubia. Clarke le dedico una tierna sonrisa y se subió a la cama nuevamente para acostarse junto a la Comandante. A lo mejor no podía taparla pero podía darle calor con su propio cuerpo y acariciarle la espalda. Lexa sonrió ante el tacto y disfrutó en silencio.

—Tus tatuajes me causan mucha curiosidad —dijo Clarke después de un rato delineando los trazos que formaba la tinta negra sobre la piel bronceada por el sol del brazo de la castaña.

—¿Por qué? —Lexa la miró con curiosidad—.

—No lo sé. Jamás había visto a nadie con tatuajes hasta que llegue a la Tierra y conocí a tu gente. En el Arca nadie tenía algo así.

—Ya… Pues aquí es parte de nuestra tradición. Este —dijo alzando el brazo para hacer referencia— es es el primero que tuve y es porque soy una guerrera. El de la espalda es porque soy Comandante y tengo otro en la pierna izquierda que aún no has visto —dijo con una sonrisa pícara que a Clarke le causó una oleada eléctrica que recorrió tu espina dorsal hasta su centro. Lexa notó la excitación de la que la rubia fue presa y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—¿Y ese porque es? —preguntó Clarke intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

—El día que lo veas te explico su significado.

Sus miradas se encontraron y ambas fueron conscientes de que sus ojos se habían obscurecido con la excitación sexual que las estaba atormentando. Clarke se abalanzó sobre la castaña para unir sus labios nuevamente, esta vez el beso era salvaje y necesitado. Lexa se puso de lado para tener más comodidad y cercanía con el cuerpo de la rubia. Sus pezones desnudos entraron en contacto con el pecho de Clarke, lo único que separaba sus cuerpos era la delgada tela de la playera que rubia llevaba puesta. Lexa sintió su cuerpo reaccionar por el calor y llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de su compañera. Con cierta desesperación alzó la tela un poco para poder tocar la piel directamente y soltó un gemido de satisfacción cuando lo consiguió.

Clarke sintió la mano de Lexa tocando su piel por primera vez y se estremeció de placer. Su cuerpo estaba a punto de explotar, tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer suya a la belleza castaña que tenía enfrente pero haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se detuvo porque aún no era el momento. Lexa estaba herida y tenía menos de 24 horas de que se habían vuelto a encontrar.

Lexa experimentó una frustración enorme cuando notó que Clarke se frenó, a pesar de que es una mujer fuerte, una guerrera y que generalmente le encantaba ser la parte activa con sus amantes en este momento lo único que quería es que la rubia tomara la iniciativa. Que la dominara y la hiciera suya hasta que su mente alucinara. Quería perder la cabeza entre los brazos de la Princesa Celeste y que la hiera gritar su nombre una y otra vez pero al parecer no sería el caso. Con la respiración un poco agitada se volvió a acomodar en la cama boca abajo con la cabeza sobre sus brazos pero esta vez viendo al sentido contrario de donde estaba la rubia. En este momento, Lexa no se sentía capaz de verla a los ojos.

Clarke fue totalmente consciente de la frustración de Lexa, ella misma se sentía igual pero no creía que fuera el momento indicado para dejar fluir sus instintos sexuales. Volvió a acariciar la espalda de Lexa con delicadeza, no quería bajo ningún motivo que la castaña se sintiera ofendida y creyera que se frenó porque no la deseaba, lo hizo por respeto. Quería que la primera vez que estuvieran juntas fuera especial, no producto de un momento de hormonas alteradas. Clarke se inclinó para depositar pequeños y leves besos a todo lo largo de la espalda de Lexa mientras la acariciaba con cariño.

—Aún no es el momento —dijo Clarke entre besos—. Te juro que me muero por estar contigo pero quiero esperar —Clarke sabía que si no se lo explicaba Lexa podía volver a ofenderse como la vez que frenó su primer beso en la tienda—. Quiero que cuando estemos juntas sea especial y que tú estés en perfectas condiciones.

Esto último, Clarke lo dijo justo en el odio de la Comandante y deposito un tierno beso sobre su mejilla. Lexa la volteó a ver, sintió descanso con la explicación, efectivamente se había empezado a sentir ofendida creyendo que la rubia no la deseaba de la misma manera pero ahora sabía que no era así. Al contrario, la Princesa Celeste le estaba diciendo que no sólo la deseaba sino que además la quería y por eso prefería esperar.

—No puedes besar a una persona de esa manera tan intensa y después esperar que se quede tan tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado —Lexa la miró con el sueño fruncido haciendo un puchero infantil que a Clarke le causó mucha gracia y ternura.

—Vale, prometo no volver a hacerlo hasta que estés bien.

Clarke se acomodó en la cama y atrajo a Lexa hacia ella. La Comandante recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia, pasó un brazo sobre su cintura y ¿por qué no? también le subió una pierna. Clarke era totalmente consciente de la desnudez del torso de Lexa contra su cuerpo. Mientras se habían besado y mientras la castaña se acomodó sobre ella, tuvo una vista perfecta de un par de senos hermosos y ahora podía sentir los pezones de la Comandante completamente duros y erguidos contra ella. Los propios estaban igual a causa de la excitación de la que aún era presa.

—Pero que quede claro que fuiste tú quien empezó. Tú empezaste a hablar de los tatuajes que tienes en lugares que aún no he visto —dijo Clarke dándole un casto beso sobre la frente. Lexa sólo se rió y cerró los ojos tratando de ignorar su estado actual.


	7. Capítulo VII - Sorpresas

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. De verdad me da mucho gusto que les esté gustando la historia. No podía dormir así que me he puesto a escribir un rato. Espero que este capítulo les guste y cualquier cosa loca que se me haya ocurrido culpen al insomnio ;) jajaja

* * *

 **Capítulo VII - Sorpresas**

Cuatro días después la tormenta aún continuaba. Había empezado con lluvia constante durante el primer día y la temperatura era bastante baja, el segundo día había llovido aún más fuerte y el viento estaba dejando estragos a su paso. Ramas caídas por todos lados, incluso uno que otro árbol viejo había sido vencido. Las carpas no habían aguantado ni el primer ventarrón así que todos los Celestes buscaron refugio dentro de lo que quedaba del Arca. El tercer día fue aún más intenso, el crujir del metal era constante, la lluvia no paraba. En más de una ocasión se escuchaban estruendos en el metal que causaban eco en los pasillos, los habitantes suponían que era algún objeto siendo lanzado contra el Arca a causa del fuerte viento.

Abby estaba preocupada, no tenían las provisiones necesarias para sobrevivir si el invierno continuaba por este sendero. La verdad es que ni siquiera sabían qué esperar. No conocían las típicas condiciones climatológicas de la Tierra, ni siquiera sabían por cuánto tiempo duraría esta tormenta. Su equipo estaba convencido de que era un huracán pero parecía ser más fuerte que el que vivieron los Cien en sus primeros días. El cuarto día llegó y con él vino un poco de calma. El viento cedió un poco, la lluvia seguía siendo constante pero al menos era más ligera.

—Creo que ahora es el momento que deberíamos aprovechar para salir a buscar provisiones. No sabemos cuánto tiempo durará y al menos por ahora se ha calmado.

Kane estaba convencido de que era el momento para salir pero Abby no estaba de acuerdo. Estaban en el salón de reuniones discutiendo la mejor opción. Con ellos estaban Sinclair, Bellamy y Raven.

—El concejal Kane tiene razón —esta vez habló Sinclair—. No tenemos acceso a los satélites para determinar las condiciones meteorológicas. Lo único que podemos hacer es confiar en nuestro instinto y por el momento tenemos una oportunidad para salir.

—Es muy arriesgado. En cualquier momento la tormenta puede empeorar y estaremos arriesgando la vida de nuestra gente —Abby no tenía intensión de ceder.

—Los estamos arriesgando justo ahora —Bellamy había permanecido callado todo el tiempo de la discusión pero ya estaba harto de que no llegaban a nada—. Canciller, con todo el respeto que me merece, si no da una orden pronto para que salgamos en busca de provisiones para nuestra gente yo mismo tomaré un grupo de los Cien y saldré con ellos.

—¡Ustedes no son soldados! —Abby no lograba hacer que estos chicos entraran en razón y eso la estaba desquiciando. Por su afán de jugar a los soldados su hija ahora estaba quién sabe donde—. ¿Cuándo van a entender que no pueden actuar como si lo fueran? ¡Esto no es un juego!

—Antes de marcharse, Clarke me pidió que cuidara…

—Es cierto —interrumpió Raven cuando se dio cuenta que Bellamy había dado un golpe bajo al mencionar a Clarke—. A ninguno de nosotros nos entrenaron para ser soldados y tampoco pretendemos serlo. Pero Bellamy tiene razón. Si seguimos esperando las condiciones pueden empeorar. Ahorita no estamos en un punto crítico pero las provisiones se van a agotar si no vamos por más. Abby, toda esta gente depende de nosotros, de ti. No podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados esperando a que todos muramos de hambre. Esto es la Tierra, no es el Arca así que si no lo autorizas por la buenas, apoyaré el plan de Bellamy y saldremos con quienes se ofrezcan voluntarios.

Abby había pasado unos meses espantosos. Aparte de tener la carga en sus hombros por el bienestar de su gente siempre estaba presenta la culpa y la preocupación por Clarke. Tenía casi tres meses sin saber nada de su hija y esta tormenta empeoraba su preocupación. Clarke podía estar herida y pasándola muy mal ahí fuera, era muy difícil soportar la opresión que esto causaba en su pecho. Por eso no quería permitir que nadie saliera, ya tenía suficiente con la preocupación que vivía por Clarke como para agregar más gente en el exterior arriesgando su vida pero sabía que su equipo tenía razón. Necesitaban estar preparados para soportar las inclemencias del clima. Y también sabía que la advertencia de Bellamy no era en falso.

Ese chico junto con los sobrevivientes de los Cien, habían cambiado en su tiempo en la Tierra. Eran unidos, estaban más alerta ante cualquier situación y no tomaban en cuenta lo que el concejo pudiera decir. Es por eso que Bellamy y Raven ahora estaban presentes en todas las reuniones, sólo así podían mantener a raya a los Cien. Desde que Clarke se marchó, los Cien sólo le respondían a Bellamy.

—De acuerdo —finalmente Abby cedió—. Bellamy, dirigirás un grupo junto con el sargento Miller. Llevaran sus armas y estarán muy atentos a cualquier cosa. Aún no hemos sabido nada de los Terrícolas pero no es seguro que la alianza entre nosotros siga en pie.

—No quiero ningún soldado con nosotros —las palabras de Bellamy fueron tajantes y Abby abrió la boca para protestar—. No voy a cambiar de parecer, tus soldados aún no aprenden a moverse en el bosque sin hacer ruido, disparan a cualquier cosa que se mueva y ahuyentan a las presas. Sólo llevaré conmigo a Lincoln, Octavia, Monroe, Jasper y Monty.

Abby dio un suspiro de resignación, el chico decía la verdad. Los soldados del Arca estaban bien entrenados y sabían hacer su trabajo cuando se trataba de protección y mantener el orden pero cuando se trataba de supervivencia la verdad es que no daban una. En cambio los Cien, después de todo lo que tuvieron que vivir, supieron adaptarse a la vida salvaje y desarrollar habilidades. Incluso tenían un sistema para cazar y comunicarse sin usar las palabras.

—De acuerdo, pero más vale que antes del anochecer estén 'todos' de regreso —Abby amenazó a Bellamy con un dedo sobre el pecho del chico—. Tú eres responsable por su vida —Bellamy rodó los ojos.

—Como si alguna vez eso hubiera sido distinto.

Bellamy salió del salón sin decir nada más, era increíble que aún los quisieran tratar como niños. Fue en busca de sus amigos para informarles que saldrían de caza, tenían cientos de personas que cuidar. Aunque el concejo -Abby y Kane que eran los únicos que quedaban- quería seguir creyendo que el orden que mantenía el Arca seguía existiendo en la Tierra, la verdad es que no era así. Bellamy había tomado el mando en ausencia de Clarke y se estaba asegurando de que todos estuvieran bien, eso incluía a los Cien y a los habitantes del Arca que descendieron después.

Claro que tenía el apoyo de Raven, Octavia, Monroe, Monty, Jasper y Miller que eran quienes demostraron ser los más fuertes de los Cien. Incluso a veces Lincoln los apoyaba y les había enseñado muchísimas cosas para sobrevivir. Desde cuáles eran las mejores estrategias de caza hasta qué tipo de hiervas servían como medicina o veneno. Eran ellos, ese pequeño grupo de ocho adolescentes/adultos jóvenes que estaban manteniendo a toda una comunidad a salvo en un mundo que aún no entendían.

Cuando los encontró y les explicó el plan todos tomaron sus armas y se alistaron para salir. ¡Por fin tendrían algo de acción! Sentían que ya les estaban creciendo raíces en los pies después de tantos días encerrados dentro del Arca. Abrieron la compuerta y atravesaron el campo hasta la puerta de la alambrada. La lluvia aún era abundante pero tampoco era un impedimento para moverse. El viento definitivamente había hecho un desastre con las cosas que habían dejado fuera del Arca. Todo estaba tirado por doquier pero por el momento eso no les preocupaba, lo único que estaba en su mente era encontrar provisiones para su gente.

A unos diez metros de la puerta de la alambrada había un montículo de cajas con una red encima que las anclaba al piso. Se acercaron a ver de que se trataba. En sus caras no hubo más que sorpresa cuando abrieron las cajas. ¡Eran provisiones! Todo tipo de frutos secos, otros jugosos, vegetales y recipientes llenos de agua fresca. Pieles de animales e incluso armamento: cuchillos y algunas espadas.

—¿Pero qué carajos es todos eso? —Monroe fue la primera en formular la pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de todos. De todos menos de Lincoln.

—Es una oferta de paz —Lincoln se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de todos los demás—. Esto lo ha dejado el Clan de los Árboles y sólo significa una oferta de paz. Supongo que la Comandante lo ha enviado mientras todos permanecíamos dentro.

* * *

—Ya ha cedido un poco la tormenta —informó Clarke a Lexa mientras se asomaba un poco a través de la trampilla y la volvía a cerrar.

—Debo regresar con mi gente. Han pasado varios días y no le dije a nadie donde iría. Deben estar creyendo que alguien me capturó y si conozco a Indra, es capaz de ir contra tu gente haciéndolos responsables por mi desaparición.

Clarke lo meditó un momento, Lexa ya le había dicho varias veces que se tenía que ir pero no podía dejarla ir mientras siguiera lloviendo. La infección que tenía en la cortada aún no desaparecía. De hecho podía notar que a pesar de sus esfuerzos Lexa estaba débil, la enfermedad la estaba venciendo aunque no quería aceptarlo. Pero también eran ciertas las palabras de la Comandante, su gente debía estar preocupada por su ausencia y era lógico que empezarían a buscar culpables. Los más cercanos eran los Celestes, su gente, y no podía permitir que les sucediera nada malo, no después de todo lo que ya habían vivido. Clarke suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero iré contigo. No hay manera de que vayas tú sola. Tu herida no se ha curado al cien por ciento y creo que no vendría mal que eche mano a los brebajes de Niko para curarte.

Lexa no pudo discutir. La verdad sentía su cuerpo débil y sabía que no aguantaría sola la caminata hasta la aldea. Aunque no quería arriesgar a Clarke tenía que aceptar su ayuda para llegar con su gente y evitar alguna desgracia… Si es que Indra no había hecho alguna locura aún.

—Bien, acepto que vayas conmigo con una sola condición.

—No creo que estés en posición para pedir condiciones pero vale, dime.

—No vas a regresar aquí. Este lugar no te mantendrá a salvo durante el invierno. Es más frío de lo que puedes imaginar, ahorita apenas y lo hemos soportado. Tienes la opción de quedarte conmigo durante ese tiempo o que mis guardias te escolten hasta el campamento de tu gente pero por favor, prométeme que no volverás a este lugar.

Clarke no estaba segura de querer regresar al Campamento Jaha aún y tampoco estaba segura de querer quedarse con los Terrícolas. Seguro Indra intentaría acuchillarla mientras dormía pero sabía que Lexa tenía razón. El frío había sido a duras penas soportable mientras se mantenían calientes una a la otra bajo las frazadas. Ella sola no podría aguantarlo.

—De acuerdo, te lo prometo.

Aún no sabía que haría pero lo decidiría cuando llegara el momento. Por ahora lo único que debía hacer era llevar a Lexa a casa para evitar una tragedia. El Clan de los Árboles era muy sanguinario y Clarke apostaba su vida a que lo serían aún más si creían que alguien había sido capaz de secuestrar a su Comandante.

Alistaron un par de cosas y Clarke se aseguró de cubrir a Lexa lo mejor que pudo. Unos minutos después ya estaban caminando bajo la lluvia en dirección a la aldea de los Terrícolas. La caminata fue más larga de lo que esperaba Clarke. Si no se equivocaba llevaban unas seis horas caminando y en más de una ocasión tuvieron que detenerse porque Lexa trastabillaba.

—Ya falta poco —dijo Lexa dándole una leve sonrisa a la rubia.

Continuaron caminando en silencio. A veces Clarke quería acercarse y tomar a la castaña por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar pero la orgullosa Comandante se lo impedía diciendo que ella sola podía. La rubia sólo suspiraba con resignación y la dejaba continuar. En un punto que iban cuesta arriba Clarke se colocó atrás de Lexa, iba tras ella a unos cuantos pasos por si en algún momento resbalaba la pudiera atrapar. Claro que aparte de irla cuidando la verdad es que también estaba disfrutando de la vista. La tela mojada se había pegado a su cuerpo dejando ver por completo su figura y a Clarke le encantaba, la castaña estaba preciosa y tenía un muy buen cuerpo. La Princesa Celeste pasó saliva con dificultad y sacudió la cabeza para borrar de su mente los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

—Bajando la colina está la aldea —informó Lexa volteando a ver a Clarke—. ¿Estas bien?

Lexa se detuvo y observó detenidamente a la rubia. Tenía las mejillas encendidas y se veía bastante alterada. Lexa se preocupó y tomó la cara de Clarke entre sus manos para analizarla. Tenía la piel de las mejillas muy caliente y sus ojos… El azul había desaparecido y sólo podía ver sus pupilas completamente dilatas. Entonces Lexa explotó en una carcajada de entendimiento. Clarke la miró confundida.

—¿Acaso me has estado viendo el trasero todo este tiempo? —Lexa la provoco—. ¿Acaso la pequeña Clarke está prendida? —dijo entre risas.

Clarke soltó un bufido de molestia y retiró las manos de Lexa de su cara. Caminó aprisa para alejarse de ella y escucho como un par de pasos la seguían.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo finalmente—. Estoy agitada y un poco cansada por la caminata pero nada más.

—Sí, seguro —Lexa soltó una risita mientras la alcanzaba y antes de rebasarla le dio una palmada en el culo.

Clarke cerró los puños y se tragó las ganas que tenía de abalanzarse sobre Lexa y enseñarle una lección. Nadie se burlaba de ella, menos en el estado en que estaba en ese momento. Siguieron caminando, de vez en vez Lexa volteaba a ver a Clarke y sonreía con autosuficiencia al ver que la rubia seguía tan afectada. En más de una ocasión la Princesa Celeste pudo jurar que la castaña le guiñaba un ojo. ¡Lexa estaba disfrutando provocarla! Clarke se contuvo, no iba a darle más motivos para se burlara de ella. Después de un rato finalmente llegaron a la aldea de los Terrícolas.

Mientras caminaban entre las casas, escucharon en varias ocasiones gente diciendo _Heda_ una y otra vez. Sin duda estaban sorprendidos pero muy felices de ver a su Comandante nuevamente. También llegaron a escuchar a alguien decir _Skaikru_. Lexa se dirigía hacia su tienda y Clarke iba muy cerca detrás de ella.

— _¡Heda!_ —Indra interceptó a Lexa antes de que llegara a la tienda. Estaba sorprendida pero a la vez aliviada de que la Comandante estuviera bien—. _Por fin ha aparecido ¡y está bien!_ —Lexa rodó los ojos.

— _Por supuesto que estoy bien. Sólo tenía unas cosas que hacer_ —Indra observó a Clarke que estaba junto Lexa y la miró con resentimiento—. _Pide que nos consigan ropa seca y que la lleven a mi tienda, también que coloquen unas piedras calientes dentro de la tienda para que aumente la temperatura_ —Indra dio un sólo asentimiento y fue a hacer lo que le ordenaron.

—Creo que Indra no está contenta de verme —dijo Clarke una vez que estuvieron dentro de la tienda.

—¡Bah! Es Indra, ella nunca está contenta por nada —Lexa empezó a desvestirse frente a un sorprendida Clarke—. ¿Qué? —dijo con una cara inocente—. La ropa está empapada y helada… Aparte ya me has visto más o menos desnuda —dijo dándole un guiño.

Clarke rodó los ojos con nerviosismo y se concentró en los mapas que había en una mesa. A veces Lexa le causaba muchísima ternura… otras la molestaba. Sabía que Lexa estaba actuando de esta manera porque notó su excitación en el bosque mientras caminaban. Estaba jugando con ella y no se lo iba a permitir.

—Deberías quitarte la ropa mojada.

Lexa esperó a estar completamente desnuda para volver a hablar. Clarke volteó cuando escuchó su voz por instinto sin saber lo que le esperaba. Ahora sí que había visto todos los tatuajes de Lexa por no mencionar otra cosa. Clarke la miró fijamente e intentó tragar el nudo que se le hizo en la garganta. La castaña sólo se rió al ver a la Princesa Celeste tan nerviosa por primera vez.

—¡No es gracioso! —se quejó Clarke.

—Sí que lo es. Estás más nerviosa que cuando íbamos a la batalla —Lexa no podía contener la risa—. No entiendo cómo es que mi cuerpo te pone tan nerviosa.

Lexa se acercó a Clarke quien poco le faltaba para empezar a temblar y le pasó los brazos por el cuello para darle un beso. Nada profundo ni intenso, sólo un pequeño y casto beso. Lexa estaba abusando demasiado en este momento y lo sabía pero era muy divertido ver a la rubia tan nerviosa. Lexa era demasiado segura de sí misma, sabía que tenía un cuerpo de escándalo y no le apenaba mostrarlo. Claro que no es como que fuera por la vida mostrándose desnuda con quien fuera, de hecho desde Costia jamás había vuelto a estar así que alguien. Pero con Clarke se sentía más que cómoda y le encantaba la mirada de deseo con la que la rubia la observaba.

— _Heda…_ —Indra entró en la tienda con lo que le había ordenado, se paró en seco cuando vio a su Comandante desnuda abrazando a la Princesa Celeste.

—¡Indra! —Lexa gritó girando a Clarke para que la cubriera—. _¡Salte! ¡¿Qué esperas?!_

Indra dejó la ropa en la mesa más cercana y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Lexa dio un suspiro de frustración, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la sacudió en negación.

—Ahora recuerdo por qué no quería regresar y me parecía tan perfecto tu helado refugio.

Con la interrupción de Indra a ambas se les había cambiado el humor. La situación había perdido lo sexy así que Lexa le pasó la ropa seca a Clarke para que se cambiara y se dispuso a vestirse ella misma. Se sentía frustrada. Llevaba casi cinco días con Clarke y obviamente su lívido iba en aumento. Tenía demasiadas ganas de estar con la rubia pero Clarke no cedía y justo cuando parecía estar a nada de caer, Indra había aparecido en la escena.

— _¿Heda…?_ —dijo Indra desde fuera de la tienda y sin correr la tela.

— _¿Qué quieres?_ —Lexa contestó molesta.

— _Me pregunto si quiere ver a Zooey_ —la expresión de Lexa cambió en ese momento. Su semblante se relajo y sonrió sólo con escuchar el nombre. Por supuesto que quería verla.

— _Sí, tráela de inmediato_ —escuchó los pasos de Indra alejarse y volteo hacia Clarke—. Quiero presentarte a alguien, vas a conocer a Zoe.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Clarke confundida y un poco celosa.

—Ahora verás —dijo Lexa sonriendo ampliamente.

Clarke se le quedo viendo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién era esa tal Zoe que la ponía tan feliz? Lexa notó el cambio de humor de la rubia, se acercó a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso. La Princesa Celeste se relajó un poco cuando sintió a Lexa entre sus brazos y correspondió el beso gustosa.

— _Heda, ¿puedo pasar?_

— _Pasa Indra_ —la mujer entró y Lexa sonrió ampliamente en dirección a Clarke—. Ella es Zoe.

Poco faltó para que la mandíbula se le desencajara a Clarke. Observo a Lexa con muchísima confusión. ¿De qué iba todo eso?

—¡¿Es un bebé?!

Lexa dio un lento asentimiento de cabeza sin entender por qué la obvia pregunta de la rubia. Claro que era un bebé. Clarke observó a la pequeña bebé que Lexa le estaba quitando a Indra para tomarla en sus brazos, no debía tener más de seis meses pero no entendía quién era, por qué Lexa estaba tan emocionada de verla y… por qué tenía cierto parecido con Lexa. Clarke sintió que el pánico se apoderaba de ella.


	8. Capítulo VIII - El pasado

Jajaja ¡vamos! ¿En serio lo que más les impactó fue la bebé? ¿A ninguna le causó gracia que la Comandante disfrutara de torturar a Clarke? Yo me divertí muchísimo escribiéndolo e indudablemente es algo que me imagino perfecto a Lexa haciendo. Pero bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo y ojalá que les guste. Espero con ansia sus reviews! :)

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII - El pasado**

Lexa se la pasó jugando y haciendo mimos a la bebé hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Clarke notó como ambas estaban felices juntas como si hubiera un lazo muy fuerte entre ellas. Las había observado en silencio durante un par de horas, tenía pánico de hablar y hacer todas las preguntas que estaban en su cabeza porque era imposible que esa bebé fuera de Lexa ¿cierto?

—¿Qué pasa? —finalmente Lexa habló viendo a Clarke haciendo que el verde y el azul de sus ojos se encontraran—. Me has estado observando muy extraño y sé que hay algo que quieres decir pero te estás aguantando.

—Es que… —Clarke no sabía ni por dónde empezar—. No entiendo quién es ella —hizo un movimiento de cabeza para señalar a la bebé que dormía pacíficamente en los brazos de Lexa.

—Ya te lo he dicho, es Zoe.

Clarke negó con la cabeza pero no insistió. Lexa sabía a lo que Clarke se refería pero la estaba divirtiendo muchísimo ver a la Princesa Celeste tan contrariada, librando una batalla en su interior porque no sabía cómo hacer la pregunta que tanto le estaba molestando. Lexa la dejaría sufrir un rato, al menos hasta que Clarke tuviera el valor de preguntarle directamente.

—Es muy bonita —dijo Clarke suponiendo que ese sería un halago para la madre.

—Lo sé —Lexa acarició una manita de la bebé y ésta sonrió en su sueño. Después la Comandante la recostó con mucho cuidado en la cama. Era hora de que le diera toda su atención a la confusa y celosa rubia que tenía enfrente.

Clarke se acercó a Lexa y observó a la bebé detenidamente. Le pareció que la bebé tenía un tono de piel parecido al de Lexa pero un poco más claro. No, después de haber visto a Lexa completamente sin ropa la rubia se corrigió. La niña tenía el mismo tono de piel que la Comandante, al menos su tono original, no el bronceado a causa de tantos años bajo el sol. El tono de cabello no era igual, la niña lo tenía muy obscuro, casi podía pasar por negro aunque seguía siendo castaño; el cabello de Lexa sin embargo era castaño claro e incluso bajo el sol llegaba a tener unos cuantos destellos dorados. Los ojos eran los mismos y eso es lo que más había sorprendido a Clarke. Un par de esmeraldas preciosas que miraban profundamente. La forma de la nariz y la boca era delicada y bien delineada, casi tanto como la de Lexa. Lo demás… bueno, en lo demás era como cualquier otro bebé: chiquita, tierna y con unas mejillas regordetas que provocaban pellizcarlas.

—Se parece a ti —dijo finalmente la rubia.

—¿De verdad? —Lexa la observó con incredulidad y Clarke asintió—. Supongo, si tú lo dices…

—¿Qué? ¿No te gusta que digan que tu hija se parece a ti?

Lexa explotó a carcajadas. ¡Por fin la Princesa Celeste había dicho lo que le molestaba! Intentó calmarse cuando vio la expresión molesta de Clarke.

—Zoe no es mi hija —explicó la Comandante rodeando a Clarke por el cuello—. Ni siquiera creo que seamos familia, por lo menos no de sangre.

Clarke la miró con confusión. Sintió un gran alivio al saber que Lexa no era la madre de esa criatura pero ahora tenía menos claro quién era esa bebé y por qué estaba con Lexa.

—Después de que cayera el misil en TonDC la encontraron entre los escombros —explicó Lexa quien mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de Clarke pero volteó a ver a la bebé con orgullo—. Cuando regresé de Mount Weather mi gente me platicó sobre ella y quise conocerla, tenía que conocer a esta guerrera porque siendo tan pequeña sobrevivió a una gran tragedia. Buscaron a sus padres por todos lados pero jamás los encontraron, supongo que murieron en la explosión o mientras el observador les disparaba a todos los sobrevivientes. No sabíamos cuál era su nombre, ni su edad, nadie parecía saber algo sobre el pequeño milagro por eso decidí llamarla Zoe que significa 'vida'. Ella es _vida_ entre tanta muerte.

Clarke sintió pena por la bebé y estrechó a Lexa con más fuerza entre sus brazos. Estaba muy sorprendida de ver cuán grande podía ser el corazón de la "despiadada" Comandante.

—Por ahora la cuidan entre mis hombres, Indra o las doncellas y cuando es posible pasa la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo, la verdad se ha ganado una buena parte de mi corazón pero estoy consciente de que debo buscarle un hogar permanente donde pueda crecer segura. No es bueno que un bebé crezca en medio de tantas guerras, si se quedara conmigo correría muchísimo peligro.

La voz de Lexa sonaba triste y Clarke se dio cuenta que la castaña quería quedarse con la pequeña niña. Jamás creyó conocer esa parte de la Comandante, esta vez la rubia realmente estaba sin palabras. No entendía el lazo que la castaña había desarrollado con la pequeña criatura pero si Lexa la quería seguro Clarke también lo haría.

—Algún día, cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor la tomaré como mi segunda —continuó Lexa hablando y Clarke la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿La vas a enviar a vivir lejos de aquí para que no crezca en medio de la guerra pero eventualmente la traerás de vuelta para convertirla en soldado?

Lexa suspiró, a veces los Celestes no entendían nada.

—Sé que no lo entiendes pero lo haría para protegerla, Clarke. Todos en mi clan son soldados, todos son entrenados desde que llegan a la edad necesaria. Lo único que haré será tenerla bajo mi cuidado, asegurarme de convertirla en la mejor guerrera para que pueda cuidarse —Clarke suspiró, no entendía las tradiciones Terrícolas pero si era como Lexa decía entonces suponía que era lo correcto—. ¿Sabes? Un Comandante jamás ha tenido un segundo, seguro cuando llegue el momento y lo anuncie más de una persona estará en contra pero ella realmente me ha sorprendido y quiero que tenga el mejor entrenamiento posible para que su vida sea larga. Sólo espero vivir para verlo…

El corazón de Clarke dio un salto, giró a Lexa y tomó su cara entre sus manos. La sola idea de que le pasara algo malo a la Comandante la hizo temblar de miedo. Apenas se habían vuelto a encontrar y había descubierto cuánto le gustaba estar cerca de la castaña así que bajo ningún motivo quería que esto durara poco.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas ni en broma. Claro que estarás bien, vamos a estar bien —le dijo con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz

—Espero que tengas razón, Clarke de la gente Celeste.

* * *

—¡Vaya, han cazado medio bosque! —Monty estaba sorprendido de todos los animales que habían traído sus amigos.

Después de asimilar la sorpresa que se encontraron fuera del campamento; Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia y Monroe se fueron de caza porque aunque los Terrícolas les habían dejado una buena cantidad de provisiones no había carne entre ellos. Monty y Jasper habían regresado al Arca para conseguir ayuda y meter todo.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Somos los mejores! —Octavia le dedicó un guiño con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Realmente habían conseguido una buena caza y una gran variedad de animales. Por lo menos estarían cubiertos por un buen rato. Kane no podía dejar de sorprenderse con lo mucho que hacían estos chicos. Se empeñaba en verlos como los niños que dejaron el Arca hace unos cuatro meses pero ciertamente ya no lo eran. Habían crecido y madurado tanto que ahora eran un gran pilar en la supervivencia de su gente.

—Vale, vale —Kane interrumpió—. Dejemos los halagos para después. Ahora será mejor meter todo en el Arca y empezar a organizarlo.

Bellamy excusó a Octavia y Monroe, sabía que la cacería las había dejado exhaustas así que las envió a descansar, de mala gana obedecieron ambas mujeres. Lincoln y él se quedaron ayudando a los soldados y voluntarios que estaban organizando las raciones. Sí, aún debían racionar sus provisiones, no de manera tan estricta como en el espacio pero si querían sobrevivir el invierno tenían que administrarse.

Abby había pasado la mayor parte del día en el ala médica, tenían demasiados pacientes con resfriados. No estaban acostumbrados al aire fresco y menos en tal cantidad. La mayoría de la gente, en especial niños, se estaban enfermando y eso la mantenía la mayor parte de los días ocupada. Como siempre su trabajo era una terapia para ella, olvidada los demás problemas cuando tenía enfrente a una persona que la necesitaba pero cuando llegaba el momento de ir a su compartimento para descansar la volvían a atacar las dudas y angustia por Clarke. ¿Cómo estaría su hija? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

* * *

— _¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?_

Lexa estaba con Ryder en el salón de guerra poniéndose al tanto de todo lo que sucedió en los días de su ausencia.

— _Sí, Heda. Llevamos las provisiones que indicó al campamento de los Celestes._

— _¿Hablaste con alguno de ellos?_

— _No, la tormenta ya había empezado y no había nadie a la vista. Supongo que estaban guardando refugio dentro de la estructura metálica._

Lexa dio un sólo asentimiento. Antes de marcharse le había indicado a Ryder que tomara a un grupo de sus guerreros más confiables y llevaran provisiones al campamento Celeste. La Comandante sabía que los Celestes no estarían bien preparados porque no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban y si estaba en sus manos ayudarlos un poco debía hacerlo. Aparte, supuso que Lincoln les explicaría que eso era una oferta de paz en el _idioma_ terrestre. La castaña no estaba segura de cuál era la situación actual de su alianza. Los Celestes seguramente seguirían furiosos con ella por haberlos dejado a las puertas de Mount Weather, por haberlos obligado a vivir esos horrores y porque Clarke se había marchado después de todo esto. Se preguntaba cómo estarían sobreviviendo sin su líder.

— _Vale, gracias_ —Lexa se disponía a salir del salón—. _Ryder, una cosa más…_ —Ryder asintió para que la Comandante prosiguiera—. _Dile a los hombres que mientras Clarke esté presente en las conversaciones nada de Trigedasleng. Hablaremos en su lengua para que entienda y se sienta segura. ¿Entendido?_

— _Sí, Heda._

Mientras Lexa se ponía al corriente con Ryder, Clarke había ido en busca de Niko. Quería ver si el terrícola tenía algún brebaje que ayudara a controlar la infección que la Comandante aún tenía en la espalda. Se dio cuenta que tenía tanto que aprender de Niko, su tienda estaba llena de frascos con diferentes preparaciones cada uno. El terrícola le explicó pacientemente para qué servían la mayoría de ellos, Clarke realmente estaba alucinada. Era impresionante todo lo que conseguían de la naturaleza.

—Éste… —dijo Niko tomando uno de los frascos en su mano y se lo entregó a Clarke—. Éste servirá para lo que quieres. Te aseguro que Heda no estará feliz porque arde bastante pero verás que en un par de días estará como nueva.

Clarke puso una cara de preocupación. Ya se imaginaba la reacción de Lexa pero ni modo, todo era para que estuviera sana y pudiera comandar a su gente por mucho tiempo.

—Vale, muchas gracias. Sólo espero que no ordene que me aten al poste después de esto…

—No creo, Heda realmente te respeta. A lo mucho te cortará una mano —dijo Niko bromeando.

Clarke dio un suspiro y salió de la tienda. La aldea terrícola le parecía interesante. Todo parecía funcionar en perfecto orden, claro que no le sorprendió. Sabía que todo esto era producto de Lexa, sonrió para sus adentros con orgullo. Había unos cuantos niños jugando, corrían pretendiendo que estaban en combate usando unos palos como si fueran sus espadas. La rubia no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena, esta gente desde que nacía estaba predispuesta para la guerra. Se preguntó a que edad Lexa habría empezado a entrenar, cuándo habría sido la primera vez que la castaña tuvo un arma en sus manos o la primera vez que tomó una vida, había notado que Lexa tenía bastantes marcas en su piel como las que alguna vez le explicaron que representan las muertes más significativas… Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos antes de que la atormentaran. Se dirigió a la tienda de Lexa y ahí se encontró a su hermosa guerrera.

—¿Ya ha terminado tu reunión? —preguntó acercándose a Lexa para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Lexa estaba viendo con muchísima concentración unos papeles que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Sí, ha sido realmente rápido. Sólo la Nación de Hielo ha dado unos cuantos problemas pero nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Tú qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue con Niko?

—Bien, ya tengo lo que necesito para desaparecer esa bendita infección.

Lexa hizo un puchero, Clarke le indicó que se acercara en la cama y sin discutir obedeció. Dejó que la rubia le quitara la playera y la gasa antes de acostarse boca abajo. Parecía que ya era un ritual entre ellas que Clarke la viera con el torso descubierto y para ser honesta a Lexa le encantaba. Odiaba que la rubia le limpiara la herida porque dolía como el mismísimo infierno pero a la vez amaba sentir los dedos de Clarke sobre su piel y quedarse un rato desnuda frente a ella después de la curación.

—Esa es la nación que mató a Costia ¿verdad? —dijo Clarke después de un rato mientras limpiaba la herida de la castaña con la preparación que le dio Niko—. La Nación de Hielo, quiero decir.

Lexa pasó saliva con dificultad. En general no le gustaba hablar sobre Costia y no creía que Clarke fuera la persona indicada para empezar a sacar los fantasmas del pasado pero sabía que algún día llegaría esta conversación aunque no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

—Lo siento —dijo Clarke notando la incomodidad de la Comandante—. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal.

Clarke terminó de limpiar la herida sin decir nada más. No quería presionar a Lexa aunque realmente quería conocer más sobre ella.

—No es que me sienta mal —dijo Lexa cuando la rubia había terminado con la labor en su espalda. Apoyó uno de sus codos sobre la cama y sostuvo su cabeza para poder ver a Clarke sin tener que girarse.—. Es parte de mi pasado y creo que ahí debería quedarse —suspiró—. Efectivamente la reina de la Nación de Hielo es quien secuestró a Costia y después de torturarla me enviaron su cabeza como regalo. No pude hacer nada para protegerla —la mirada de la castaña se estaba obscureciendo por el recuerdo—. La guerra entre mi clan y la Nación de Hielo siempre había sido muy cruel, infinidad de gente se sacrificó en esa lucha pero jamás pensé que iba a perder a la mujer que más quería en ese momento. Me dolió muchísimo pero no me podía permitir guardarle luto porque mi gente dependía de mí. Después de la pérdida de Costia decidí que no quería que esa guerra me arrebatara más gente por eso propuse la coalición entre los doce clanes.

Clarke se acomodó en la cama boca arriba y abrió los abrazos invitando a Lexa. La Comandante aceptó la invitación y se acomodó en los brazos de la rubia que la estrecharon fuertemente. Clarke no dejaba de impresionarse con la fortaleza de la castaña.

—La Nación de Hielo fue uno de los clanes que más trabajo me costó convencer —continuó la Comandante—. Su reina no estaba segura de que yo fuera a perdonar que había matado a una mujer que era mía pero no se trataba de que estuviera perdonándola o no. Para mí lo único que importaba era hacer que la muerte de Costia tuviera un valor trascendental, si hubiera seguido en guerra contra ellos su muerte habría sido una más entre tantas.

—Realmente la amaste —no era una pregunta, era una afirmación que Clarke tenía muy clara.

—Fue muy especial para mí.

Lexa se alzó un poco para darle un profundo beso a Clarke y así despejar la mente de la rubia. Sabía que no debía ser nada fácil escucharla expresarse de esta manera sobre otra mujer. Si fuera al revés Lexa estaría hirviendo de celos.

—¿Qué edad tenías cuando pasó todo eso?

—Tenía 16 años cuando se formó la coalición y me convertí en Comandante de los doce clanes, pero desde antes era líder de mi clan.

—¡Wow! —Clarke no pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa. 16 años, pensó. Lexa realmente era muy joven cuando pasó por todo eso. Pero ahora tenía una duda más grande, cuánto hacía de ese evento. Cuántos años tiene la Comandante—. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Lexa? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y la castaña rió.

—Físicamente tengo casi 21 pero recuerda que yo soy eterna. Mi espíritu ha vivido muchísimo tiempo más —Lexa le guiñó un ojo a la rubia y se dio cuenta que tampoco sabía mucho sobre Clarke—. ¿Tú?

—18 años —contestó la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla a la Comandante. Se sentía muy feliz de estar con ella y aún más de que Lexa le abriera su corazón platicándole sobre su vida—. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que empezaste a entrenar y te convertiste en guerrera?

—Mmm no lo sé pero fue hace mucho tiempo, era muy joven cuando Anya me llevó con ella como su segunda y para entonces ya tenía tiempo que empecé mi entrenamiento.

—Debes haber sido muy tierna de pequeña —Clarke le acarició el cabello delicadamente.

—Tierna ¿yo? —dijo Lexa con incredulidad y un poco divertida. Clarke asintió—. Ni cerca de serlo. Era un torbellino, siempre me estaba metiendo en líos. Desde que recuerdo me gustaba tomar la espada de _nontu_ a escondidas y perseguía a los demás niños con ella. Mis padres y los otros padres siempre estaban molestos conmigo porque no entendía que podía lastimar a alguien gravemente. Después, cuando aprendí cómo llegar al campamento de _nontu_ desde la aldea, constantemente me escapaba para espiar a los soldados. Me fascinaba verlos luchar, el sonido de las espadas chocando una contra la otra me hipnotizaba pero _nontu_ siempre me encontraba y me hacía regresar a casa después de darme un buen castigo. Estoy casi segura que _nomon_ no supo lo que era la tranquilidad desde que aprendí a caminar hasta que Anya me llevó con ella y jamás regresé a casa.

—¿Jamás? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Ambos murieron —la voz de Lexa fue monótona pero Clarke percibió el dolor—. Murieron en la misma batalla en la que murió nuestro anterior líder, al que yo sustituí.

—Lo siento —dijo Clarke, Lexa negó con la cabeza—. ¿Hace mucho tiempo de eso?

—Sí. Fue bastante tiempo antes de que uniera a los clanes. No recuerdo mi edad pero apenas había dejado de ser una niña.

Clarke la abrazó fuertemente e hizo se acurrucaran en la cama cubriéndolas a ambas con una de las pieles. Empezó a acariciarle la espalda con delicadeza y de vez en vez le daba besos en la frente. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir preguntando, con lo que sabía podía darse cuenta que la vida de la castaña había sido muy dura. Le tocaron vivir cosas muy fuertes a una edad muy corta. Lexa se dejó abrazar y mimar por Clarke gustosa, no recordaba la última vez que alguien la trató así. Se sentía extraña pero era muy agradable la sensación que la rubia le proporcionaba.

—¿Ya no tienes más preguntas? —dijo Lexa después de un rato—. ¿Logré satisfacer tu curiosidad?

—No es curiosidad, sólo quiero conocer un poco más a la mujer que tengo en mis brazos —se defendió Clarke—. Pero no, por el momento ya no tengo más preguntas, creo que por hoy es suficiente.

—Vale —Lexa sonrió—. Pues yo sí tengo unas cuantas para ti.

—Dispara —la animó Clarke.

—¿Cómo era tu vida allá arriba?

Lexa observó hacia el horizonte como si pudiera ver a travez de la tela de la tienta y observar el cielo que para estas alturas era estrellado y sin ninguna nube. La tormenta había pasado y había dado paso a un hermoso cielo nocturno.

—Simple, aburrida y con muchas reglas —dijo Clarke con un suspiro. Lexa alzó la cabeza y apoyó la barbilla en el pecho de la rubia para poder verla—. Supongo que era de las pocas privilegiadas, gracias a mis padres, que vivía bastante bien en el Arca. Siempre me ha gustado muchísimo dibujar. Wells, mi mejor amigo, me regalaba cualquier cosa con la que pudiera hacerlo: grafito, colores, plumas, acuarelas… Lo que sea, mucho tiempo después descubrí que realmente me daba los útiles que a él le correspondían.

Clarke recordó a su amigo y sintió pena, los últimos meses de su vida con Wells no habían sido buenos. Clarke lo había tratado muy mal porque creía que era su culpa que hubieran ejecutado a su padre y no había sido así. Wells siempre fue un buen amigo.

—¿Cómo? —Lexa la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—En el Arca todo estaba racionado, desde la comida que consumíamos hasta los artículos que utilizábamos. Nadie podía ocupar más de lo que le correspondía o era castigado muy severamente. Si la persona era mayor de 18 años la ejecutaban; si era menor de la edad legal la encerraban y al cumplir la mayoría de edad recibía un juicio con el que decidían su destino dependiendo de la gravedad de su crimen.

Lexa no contestó, pero ahora entendía por qué Clarke había estado encerrada mientras que a su padre lo ejecutaron. Supuso que Clarke había sido menor de edad y por eso tuvo un destino más piadoso.

—Disfrutaba muchísimo de estar con mi padre —continuó Clarke—. Me enseñó a leer mapas, trazarlos y algo de medición. Jamás creí que fuera a servirme de algo pero mira, quién diría que en la Tierra es muy útil. También me explicaba cómo funcionaba el Arca, cómo era posible que estuviera suspendida en el universo sin vagar por cualquier parte. Me llamaba muchísimo la atención todo eso pero al final lo que me apasionó fue ayudar a mi madre a curar a los enfermos. Cuando tuve la edad suficiente empecé a ser asistente de medicina en la clínica. Era muy buena pero después vino lo que ya sabes… Mi padre quiso decir la verdad sobre la falla en el sistema, yo lo quise apoyar y el concejo no lo tomó bien.

—¿Pero cómo se atrevieron a apresar a su propia Princesa?

Lexa estaba confundida, eso es algo que no había entendido desde que Clarke le platicó lo que sucedió con su padre, la falla, el concejo, la ejecución y finalmente el encarcelamiento de la rubia.

—¿Cómo? —Clarke no entendió la pregunta.

—Sí, he escuchado a tu gente llamarte princesa, eres la Princesa Celeste. Entonces tu padre era su… ¿Rey? No entiendo cómo se atrevieron a hacer algo en contra de ustedes.

Clarke rió y le dedicó una mirada de ternura a Lexa.

—Me empezaron a llamar princesa como burla —le explicó con paciencia acariciando el cabello de la castaña—. La mayoría de los Cien eran hijos de los obreros del Arca, entonces estaban muy enojados cuando vieron que Wells y yo estábamos aquí con ellos. Wells era el hijo del Canciller Jaha, el líder oficial de aquel momento; mi madre aparte de ser el médico del Arca era parte del concejo y mi padre era uno de los mejores ingenieros. Entonces digamos que nuestra vida era un poco más noble que la de los demás. Por eso me llamaban princesa, porque estaban molestos. Después supongo que dejaron de sentir resentimiento contra mí y se quedó como un simple sobrenombre. Incluso estoy segura que en más de una ocasión lo han dicho con cariño aunque no lo admitan.

Ya, ahora entendía Lexa todo. Pero no le importaba que Clarke no fuera una princesa en el Arca. Aquí en la Tierra sí que lo era y más para la Comandante. Para Lexa, Clarke era su Princesa Celeste.

—Lamento lo de tu padre —dijo Lexa después de un rato—. Pero me alegro de que te hayan considerado una criminal —acarició la mejilla de una confundida Clarke—. Sí, gracias a eso te enviaron a la Tierra junto con tu grupito de _delincuentes_. Gracias a su invasión y a su torpeza llamaron la atención de mi gente, iniciaron una guerra sin darse cuenta, sobreviviste a nuestros ataques, mataste a 300 de mis hombres, despertaste muchísima curiosidad en mí y finalmente eso llevó a que te conociera. ¿Y sabes? —Lexa se acercó a los labios de Clarke antes de hablar nuevamente—. Desde la primera vez que entraste en mi tienda sentí algo muy fuerte por ti…

Unieron sus labios en un profundo beso y se dejaron transportar al universo que sólo era de ellas. Por esta la noche la plática había terminado.


	9. Capítulo IX - El regreso

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estando? Quisiera disculparme porque tardé muchísimo tiempo en subir una actualización pero realmente han sido unos meses de locos a parte de que había perdido la inspiración para seguir la historia. Creo que hoy la recuperé así que espero actualizarles pronto. Me encantaría saber qué opinan, qué creen que vaya a pasar, cómo deberían recibir a Clarke después de tantos meses de abandono y cómo creen que deberían recibir a Lexa. ¿Creen que debería haber una guerra entre los terrícolas y la gente del arca? En fin, platíquenme. Los dejo con el noveno capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX - El regreso**

—¿De verdad crees que la Comandante quiere una tregua con nosotros? —Octavia seguía sin estar convencida de lo que Lincoln le había explicado tres veces.

—Sí, estoy totalmente seguro que _esa_ es una oferta de paz.

—Pues yo sigo sin confiar en ella. Después de lo de TonDC y que nos abandonara en Mount Weather, tengo la firme convicción de que Lexa no es una persona de palabra.

—Te equivocas —refutó Lincoln.

—¿Realmente la vas a defender? —dijo Raven con incredulidad.

—No la defiendo —Lincoln dio un suspiro antes de explicarse—. La Comandante podrá ser y hacer muchas cosas incomprensibles, pero es una mujer de palabra.

—Claro, y por eso nos dejó a nuestra suerte —dijo Bellamy con ironía.

—Mientras no tenga que sacrificar a su gente, la Comandante siempre respetará su palabra —reformuló Lincoln su explicación—. Al haber sobrevivido a Mount Weather, ella sabe que tiene que respetar el trato que hizo con Clarke, por eso envió las provisiones. Es su manera de decirnos que la oferta paz entre el pueblo Terrícola y el pueblo Celeste sigue en pie.

—Pues yo sigo pensando que no podemos confiar en ella —dijo Octavia cruzándose de brazos.

* * *

Era tarde por la mañana y la Comandante aún no estaba entrenando con sus guerreros como siempre. Indra la buscó por todo el campamento pero no la encontró.

— _Heda_ … —se asomó en la tienda de la Comandante pero tampoco la vio. Decidió ir más al fondo—. ¿ _Heda_? —repitió.

 _Joder_ pensó Indra. Había vuelto a meterse donde no debía. La Comandante seguía dormida -por lo menos hasta hacía unos segundos- y ahora la veía con unos ojos llenos de rabia. Intentó disculparse con la mirada pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡ _Salte y espérame afuera_! —dijo Lexa con una voz baja pero mortífera.

Indra salió sin decir nada y esperó afuera como le fue dicho. Sabía que había hecho mal al entrar nuevamente en la tienda de Lexa sin autorización. No era común que la Comandante se despertara tarde y menos que se saltara un entrenamiento con sus hombres. Indra había entrado por mera preocupación de que alguien hubiera intentado dañar a Lexa pero una vez más había irrumpido en la privacidad de la Comandante. Seguro que se llevaría de perdido un buen castigo pero lo que más le molestaba era haberla visto como la vio. ¿Cómo era posible que Lexa, la Comandante de los 12 clanes, estuviera en esa posición tan vulnerable con _ella_ , con esa forastera? Había encontrado a la temible Comandante, la guerrera más letal del Clan de los Árboles, completamente acurrucada en los brazos de otra mujer como si fuera un ser débil que necesita protección.

— _Sólo lo voy a decir una vez y espero que lo entiendas porque eres una de mis mejores generales_ —la furia en la voz de Lexa era palpable e Indra supo que se estaba conteniendo muchísimo para no ejecutarla—. _Jamás. Vuelvas. A. Entrar. En. Mi. Tienda. Sin. Autorización_ —Indra afirmó con un sólo asentimiento de cabeza—. ¡ _Menos si Clarke está adentro conmigo_!

No era el caso, pero Lexa estaba muriendo de celos sólo de pensar en que alguien, extraño a ella, pudiera ver la desnudez del cuerpo de Clarke. Aún ni siquiera ella misma lo había visto pero sabía que sin dudarlo un solo segundo, mataría a la persona que se atreviera a semejante ultraje. Indra sólo afirmaba con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra. Lexa intentaba respirar profundamente para relajar el reciente mal humor. Le parecía sorprendente lo celosa y posesiva que se comportaba cuando se trataba de Clarke. A pesar del poco tiempo sentía que la rubia había echado raíces en su corazón y quería protegerla de todo.

Lexa no podía creerlo lo protectora y posesiva que se comportaba con Clarke, no recordaba haber sido así con Costia. Con la rubia le dan retortijones en el estómago sólo de pensar que alguien más estuviera cerca de ella o que la vieran como ella se moría por verla.

 _¡¿Espera qué?!_

Se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento. Realmente estaba muriendo por ver -más que ver-; a Clarke con todos sus atributos. Sí, moría por verla, tocarla, sentirla... Por hacerla suya.

Estaba a punto de dar un suspiro reconociendo su innegable enamoramiento de la hermosa rubia que estaba en su cama, cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de su tienda y su corazón se detuvo. Corrió como jamás en su vida hacia donde estaba Clarke. Indra corrió detrás de ella, pero antes de entrar a la tienda Lexa le dedicó una mirada fúrica para indicarle que ni se le ocurriera entrar nuevamente.

Lexa apartó de golpe la tela que separaba la estancia principal del área del dormitorio y encontró a Clarke moviéndose y gimiendo en sus sueños, claramente presa de una pesadilla. Ni siquiera era necesario que le preguntara con qué soñaba, sabía que Clarke estaba siendo atormentada por los hechos ocurridos en el Monte. Se acercó tranquilamente y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. Retiró algunas de las pieles que cubrían a la rubia y la atrajo hacia ella acunándola en su regazo.

—Clarke… —susurró Lexa cerca de su oído muy tranquilamente mientras intentaba despertarla—. Sólo es una pesadilla, estás a salvo.

Clarke abrió los ojos, mirando a Lexa con una expresión de completo desconcierto. Clarke se abrazó al pecho de la Comandante y gimió mientras silenciosas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas. Lexa la sostuvo entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabello y dedicándole susurros para tranquilizarla.

—Tranquila, ya pasó —Lexa retiró el cabello de la frente de Clarke—. Estás conmigo.

—Estaba soñando con Mount Weather —dijo Clarke con un tono triste que no pasó desapercibido para la Comandante.

Lexa se inclinó para depositar un amoroso beso en la frente de la rubia, presionando sus labios más del tiempo necesario como un intento de hacerle saber a Clarke que no estaba sola.

—Gracias —susurró Clarke entendiendo el mensaje. Lexa sólo sonrió.

* * *

—Abby, creo que es inútil seguir enviando scouts para buscar a Clarke.

Kane estaba teniendo muy complicada la tarea de tranquilizar a Abby esa mañana.

—Tu hija no quiere ser encontrada.

—¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Quieres que me quede cruzada de brazos mientras mi hija está allá afuera corriendo peligros y sufriendo las inclemencias del clima? O peor aún, ¿Qué pasa si la capturó algún terrícola y nosotros no estamos haciendo algo para salvarla? —la mujer estaba perdiendo la cabeza realmente.

—Clarke sabe cómo cuidarse.

Bellamy seguía sin estar de acuerdo con la decisión que tomó Clarke de marcharse pero sabía que debían respetarla. La batalla en Mount Weather había tomado una gran parte del alma de Clarke y necesitaba tiempo para curarse.

—¿Realmente me puedes asegurar que mi hija está bien, Bellamy?

—No puedo asegurar nada pero confío en las habilidades de Clarke. Hemos discutido sobre esto muchísimas veces los últimos tres meses. Clarke se fue porque necesita estar sola, necesita tiempo para recuperarse de todo lo que pasó en Mount Weather. Ella regresará a nosotros cuando esté lista.

—¿Y mientras que hacemos? ¿Sólo esperar a que un día aparezca de nuevo? ¡El invierno está muy cerca! No podrá sobrevivir sola —esta vez Abby tenía un buen punto.

—La hemos buscado por todos lados durante tres meses —dijo Kane—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez sí la encontraremos?

—Nada, pero soy su madre. Mi deber es protegerla.

—No nos podemos seguir permitiendo enviar gente en su búsqueda. Necesitamos que toda la gente se concentre en los preparativos para el invierno.

—¡¿Realmente estás diciendo que mi hija no vale la pena?!

Parecía que Abby iba a explotar de rabia. Kane debía haberse vuelto loco si creía que alguna vez se iba a rendir en la búsqueda de su hija, el ser más importante de su vida estaba corriendo peligro y la iba a encontrar con o sin el apoyo de los demás.

—¡No te olvides que es gracias a ella que estamos vivos! Gracias a Clarke hoy estás preparándote para afrontar el invierno. Es gracias a Clarke que muchas familias pudieron reunirse y no te olvides que YO soy la Canciller, no puedes contradecir mis ordenes.

—Pero es que no…

—Yo mismo saldré a buscarla con mi gente —interrumpió Bellamy la discusión y ambos adultos voltearon a verlo—. Kane tiene razón en que necesitamos aquí a los soldados para hacer todos los preparativos de seguridad pero también es cierto que Clarke correrá peligro una vez que la temperatura baje. Le debemos mucho y no vamos a rendirnos hasta encontrarla.

* * *

—¿ _Qué es lo que te molesta_? —le preguntó Ryder a Indra sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿ _Cómo_?

— _Estás dando vueltas como si quisieras hacer un hoyo en el suelo y te ves realmente enojada._

— _Es que no entiendo_ —Indra se detuvo para ver a Ryder que estaba ordenando algunos pergaminos en el salón de guerra—. _No entiendo por qué Heda está cayendo en el mismo error. ¿Es que acaso no aprendió con Costia? El amor sólo es debilidad, creí que Heda ya lo había entendido pero nada más apareció esa chica celeste y parece que la hechizó._

Ryder rodó los ojos y dejó de hacer lo que hacía para mirar a la mujer que se quejaba sin parar.

— _Creo que te equivocas_ —Indra lo miró confundida—. _Jamás había visto a Heda tan fuerte como lo es cuando está con Clarke. Y también se ve feliz. Deberías alegrarte de que Heda sea feliz._

— _¿Pero cuánto tiempo le va a durar? ¿Crees que nadie vendrá a buscar a la_ debilidad _de Heda? En cuanto corra la voz más de uno intentará sacar ventaja y Heda no se da cuenta. Se la pasa con ella todo el tiempo. Incluso hoy no se levantó para entrenar._

—¡ _Cómo si le hiciera falta_! —Ryder dijo un poco irritado por la terquedad de Indra—. _Heda está mejor entrenada que cualquiera de nosotros. Qué se tome un día libre para disfrutar de la tranquilidad no tiene nada de malo._

Indra dio un suspiro exasperado y salió del salón dando un resoplido. Visiblemente más molesta que antes.

Poco después del medio día, Indra se acercó a la tienda de la Comandante y evitando cometer el mismo error de unas horas antes llamó desde afuera esperando a que Lexa saliera o le permitiera entrar. Lexa salió a encontrarse con ella, un poco disgustaba por tener que abandonar la nube de pieles en la que se encontraba con Clarke.

—¿Qué pasó, Indra?

—Heda, perdone la interrupción… Es Zoe…

Sólo de escuchar el nombre de la niña, Lexa se tensó y su cuerpo se irguió aún más, completamente presa de la preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —su voz sonó golpeada y un poco estrangulada.

—No ha dejado de llorar en toda la mañana. Desde que despertó ha sido un mar de lágrimas, ni siquiera ha querido comer…

Entonces Lexa se relajó, sabía lo que estaba pasando. No era la primera vez que Zoe se ponía de esa manera. De hecho, por eso fue por lo que empezó a pasar el mayor tiempo posible entre los brazos de Lexa. Por alguna extraña razón la bebé había desarrollado el habito de _exigir_ , llorando y negándose a comer, atención de la Comandante. Lexa sonrió levemente, orgullosa de la fuerza de voluntad tan grande que tenía la pequeña niña pero aún más de que exigiera pasar tiempo con ella.

—Tráela —ordenó Lexa—. Que traigan su cuna y que la coloquen en mi tienda.

Lexa regresó y se sentó en la cama junto a Clarke para explicarle lo que pasaba. La rubia no pudo evitar explotar en carcajadas ante la situación.

—Así que una pequeña bebé de más o menos seis meses tiene la capacidad de manejar a la feroz Comandante de los doce clanes a su antojo…

Lexa entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño por un momento para después soltar un leve suspiro.

—La verdad, sí. Zoe es una de las dos personas que pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran.

La mirada de Lexa fue tan intensa que a Clarke no le quedó duda de quién era la otra persona. Antes de que pudieran fundir sus labios nuevamente en un beso un llanto del otro lado de la tela de la tienda llamó la atención de ambas.

—Creo que alguien te llama —dijo Clarke con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Lexa nuevamente se levantó para recibir a la bebé y dejar que dos de sus hombres entraran a colocar la cuna en el interior. Salieron lo más rápido posible sintiéndose incómodos.

—Gracias —dijo Lexa a la doncella que llevó a Zoe—. Puedes retirarte a descansar, yo me haré cargo de ella por el resto del día.

Ese día Lexa no cumplió con ninguno de sus deberes. Decidió que merecía un día más de descanso de sus obligaciones como Comandante y permaneció todo el día con Clarke dentro de su tienda, acurrucadas una en la otra en su cama, en parte por el frío que se sentía pero principalmente por el deseo de querer sentirse cerca. Unicamente se levantaron de la cama para comer y para suplir las necesidades básicas del cuerpo. Por lo demás, permanecieron en su pequeño y perfecto mundo donde sólo existían ellas dos. Bueno, ellas dos y la pequeña _invasora_ que había estado inconsolable volviendo locos a todos en la aldea.

Lexa se sentía inmensamente feliz. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se había sentido de esta manera. Estaba con Clarke, disfrutando del calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Zoe dormía sobre el pecho de Clarke mientras Lexa las abrazaba y acariciaba a ambas.

Sin darse cuenta llegó el invierno, crudo y frío como nunca antes pero a Lexa no le importaba porque estaba en compañía de Clarke. Únicamente se separaba de ella para ir a las reuniones con sus guerreros y de inmediato regresaba a la calidez de su tienda para pasar su tiempo con la rubia que cada vez más adoraba y la pequeña niña que poco a poco se había ido instalando de manera permanente en la tienda con ellas pero principalmente en el corazón de ambas.

Era raro para todos en la aldea, en especial para Lexa, porque aunque era muy pronto sentía y actuaba como si Clarke y Zoe fueran _su_ familia. Amaba ver a Clarke jugando y haciéndole mimos a Zoe, disfrutaba de la sonrisa que ambas le regalaban cada vez que Lexa regresaba de alguna reunión tediosa, una de sus escenas favoritas era encontrar a Clarke y a la bebé dormidas pacíficamente en las noches que llegaba tarde. Los primeros balbuceos de Zoe fueron extremadamente celebrados por las dos y no podía evitar sentir que su corazón daba un brinco cada vez que era hora de dormir y se acomodaba entre los brazos de Clarke como si sus cuerpos estuvieran diseñados para embonar el uno en el otro.

El invierno dio paso a la primavera y con ella llegaron los días cálidos, en lo que parecía un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían pasado más de tres meses, mismo tiempo que Clarke y Lexa habían estado juntas sin la más mínima intención de separarse pero sabían que era imposible. Ya lo habían hablado en más de una ocasión durante los últimos meses. Lexa intentaba convencer a Clarke de que regresara al Campamento Jaha, no para quedarse allá, sólo para tranquilizar a su gente, hacerles saber que está viva, que está bien pero Clarke aún no estaba lista para dejar la pequeña burbuja de perfección en la que vivía al lado de Lexa, Zoe y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea que poco a poco la habían ido adoptando como una más de ellos.

—De verdad no quiero ir.

—Yo lo sé… —Lexa se movió para abrazar a Clarke y darle consuelo—. Pero debes ir, ellos son tu gente, te necesitan. He enviado vigilantes a ver cómo pasaron el invierno. Sé que están bien pero deben extrañarte, Clarke. No te estoy diciendo que vuelvas a vivir con ellos — _me rompería el corazón que hicieras eso_ , quiso decir Lexa pero lo evitó—. Lo único que digo es que vayas a visitarlos para que vean que estás bien.

—Pero… —ya se le habían acabado los pretextos ridículos. Clarke suspiró—. No quiero ir porque no quiero separarme de ti ni de Zoe.

Clarke bajó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando a la bebé que dormía en su regazo. Le acarició levemente una de sus mejillas y no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas cuando Zoe sonrió en su sueño.

—Iré sólo si vienen conmigo —cuando Clarke volvió a hablar su voz sonaba estrangulada—. Ustedes dos son todo para mí.

Lexa se inclinó y le dio un beso en el cuello para después acomodar su cara entre el hueco del cuello y la clavícula de Clarke, se quedó callada por tanto tiempo que la rubia creyó que Lexa ya no respondería.

—Está bien —dijo Lexa sorprendiendo a Clarke—. Iremos contigo.

Un par de días después ya estaban listas para viajar. Lexa había dejado todo preparado para que su gente siguiera reconstruyendo TonDC en su ausencia. La reconstrucción estaba siendo lenta, principalmente porque el frío del invierno había hecho casi imposible las labores pero ahora con la calidez de la primavera podían continuar. En un par de meses más, TonDC tendrá nuevamente el encanto de antes, pensó Lexa antes de montar su caballo y partir en dirección al Campamento Jaha. Estaba nerviosa pues sabía que no la recibirían con los brazos abiertos después de lo que pasó en el Monte.

El Monte… ya habían pasado seis meses o quizá un poco más desde que el Hombre de la Monte fue derrotado por Clarke. Seis meses de paz. Seis meses en los que los Celestes la podían haber perdonado o seis meses de coraje acumulado que explotaría en cuanto la vieran llegar a su campamento.

* * *

El Campamento Jaha había estado muy activo ese día, tras el paso del invierno habían retomado sus tareas para construir un hogar en la Tierra. Habían realizado algunos cultivos en el exterior de la cerca electrificada. Empezaban a construir casas un poco más resistentes que las tiendas de campaña al rededor del Arca.

Poco a poco la gente del Arca empezaba a sentirse como en casa nuevamente, no tenía preocupaciones por falta de oxigeno o por tener que racionar todas sus provisiones y menos por mantener el crecimiento de la población al mínimo. Ahora sólo debía dedicarse a vivir, construir un hogar para sus seres queridos y disfrutar de la tranquilidad con la que pasaban sus días.

—¡Ha sido un día realmente agotador! —suspiró Raven sentándose en una mesa en el exterior del Arca donde estaban sus amigos tomando unas copas como hacían cada noche.

—¿Pero tú de que te quejas? Lo único que haces todo el día es jugar con tus piezas mecánicas —dijo Octavia y Lincoln le dio un apretón en el muslo para que se controlara.

—Pues esos juguetes, son los que les sirven a ustedes cuando quieren andar corriendo por el bosque persiguiendo animales indefensos que no les han hecho nada —defendió Monty quien se había convertido en el ayudante de Raven y Wick.

Octavia dio un resoplido de inconformidad y los demás sólo rieron.

—Indefensos o no —contestó Monroe—. Si no trajéramos esos animales no tendrías nada en el barriga cada noche.

—Cada noche es lo mismo… —dijo Miller a Jasper en voz baja para que los demás no escucharan. Jasper sólo asintió y rodó los ojos con aburrimiento.

—Basta, dejen de discutir —Bellamy se llevó el vaso que tenía en la mano y le dio un sorbo a la infusión alcohólica que Monty preparaba.

—No discutimos, Bell… Sólo disfruto de molestar a Raven y recordarle que ya no es tan _badass_ como antes —Octavia le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Raven seguido por un guiño.

—Un día te mostraré que sigo siendo tan ruda como antes, Pocahontas.

—Cuando gustes te espero en el campo de entrenamiento para patearte el trasero.

La mesa volvió a reír ante los comentarios de Octavia y Raven. Sabían que no era en serio. Las chicas realmente se querían pero disfrutaban de molestarse. Era como un juego privado entre ellas dos, en el que claro, a veces intervenían sus amigos.

—¡Terrícolas! —escucharon que uno de los vigías gritaba desde la torre.

Todos los guardias se levantaron de las mesas, tomaron sus armas y corrieron hasta la puerta. Bellamy, Lincoln, Octavia, Monroe y Miller estaban en menos de treinta segundos en sus posiciones para cualquier cosa.

—Se ven antorchas a lo lejos —explicó el vigía que seguía intentando agudizar la vista para identificar qué pasaba a lo lejos.

Las antorchas se acercaban con velocidad. Poco a poco el vigía tuvo una mejor imagen de lo que sucedía y sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. No podía distinguir muy claramente, pero fácilmente podía decir que se trataba de mínimo diez terrícolas galopando a toda velocidad. Conforme los jinetes se acercaban a las puertas del campamento iban disminuyendo su velocidad.

—Es… —Bellamy creía que estaba alucinando—. ¡Es Clarke! —gritó y el campamento enmudeció por completo.

Bellamy juró que estaba a punto de empezar a brincar de felicidad hasta que la alegría y el asombro que sentía se convirtieron rápidamente en rabia cuando identificó a la mujer que venía cabalgando junto a Clarke: _Lexa_.


	10. Capítulo X - Encuentros

¡Hey! No saben cómo me alegra ver sus reviews. Realmente me hace el día ver que les gusta la historia y que disfrutan la manera en que escribo. Aún no decido cómo manejar el conflicto entre la gente del arca y los terrícolas pero ya veremos que sucede. Por el momento sólo tendremos una ligera confrontación entre Clarke y Abby.

Advertencia: contenido M por si alguien prefiere no leer este tipo de cosas.

* * *

 **Capítulo X - Encuentros**

—¡De ninguna manera dejaré que _ellos_ entren en nuestro campamento!

—Ok, mamá. No voy a discutir contigo.

Clarke estaba parada en las puertas del Campamento Jaha, frente a Abby que aún no decidía si abrazar a su hija aliviada de que había regresado bien o gritarle por haberla mantenido por tanto tiempo preocupada.

Lexa, junto con sus hombres, se mantenía a una distancia prudente a las afueras del Campamento, listos para reaccionar ante cualquier situación. Se sentía nerviosa y estaba preocupada pues las caras de los Celestes sólo reflejaban odio hacia ellos. Sabía que su reacción era justificada, los había traicionado unos meses atrás y ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan fácilmente pero más que por ella misma, temía que actuaran de manera hostil con Clarke. Eso no lo iba a tolerar de ninguna manera.

—Por favor, Clarke. Ven conmigo, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar.

—No, no voy a entrar sin mi gente.

—¿Tu gente? —dijo Abby al borde de la histeria—. ¡Tu gente somos nosotros, no _ellos_! Tu lugar es aquí con nosotros. Con tu familia y tus amigos.

— _Ellos_ , como dices, también son mi familia y amigos. En especial Lexa aunque te cueste trabajo aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo es posible que hayas perdonado a la Comandante después de lo que hizo? ¡Nos dejó a nuestra suerte! Esa noche pudimos haber muerto.

—Pero no sucedió —Clarke dio un suspiro—. En fin, insisto en que no quiero discutir. Si no quieres que entremos en tu campamento está bien…

—No he dicho que tú no puedas entrar —dijo Abby perdiendo los estribos—. Este es tu hogar.

—Nos instalaremos aquí afuera y si así lo deseas podemos hablar mañana por temprano que estés más tranquila —dijo Clarke ignorando las palabras de su madre y dando media vuelta para ir hacia donde esta Lexa con los demás.

* * *

Bellamy no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Clarke defendía a los Terrícolas y prefería estar con ellos. Había dado media vuelta nuevamente para marcharse del Campamento. No es como que se estuvieran retirando pero tampoco pretendía regresar con ellos. Era como si Clarke no fuera la misma persona que él conoció meses atrás.

—¿Qué pasa con Clarke? —preguntó Monroe sacando a Bellamy de sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé, pero se ve muy diferente.

Y así era. Clarke no era la misma que llegó a la Tierra y tampoco la misma que había luchado en el Monte seis meses atrás para salvar a su gente. Fisicamente había cambiado, se veía más fuerte. Su actitud era parecida a la de los Terrícolas, incluso su cabello y su ropa ahora era como la de ellos. Si Bellamy no la conociera podría confundirla como una más de ellos. En definitiva, Clarke ya no era un Celeste.

* * *

—¿Estás bien?

Lexa había apartado a Clarke para evitar ojos curiosos. La rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo ajustado.

—Sí, sólo es extraño estar aquí nuevamente y sentir todo tan ajeno a mí.

—Podrías haber entrado con tu madre para hablar con ella. Es tu familia.

—Quizá —dijo Clarke viéndola a los ojos—. Pero tú también eres mi familia y de ninguna manera me voy a separar de ti.

Lexa no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se formó en su labios por las palabras de Clarke. Se inclinó para depositar un casto beso en los labios de la rubia y suspiró ante el contacto.

—Heda, los hombres ya están instalando las tiendas —informó Ryder desde una distancia prudente.

—Gracias.

Ryder dio un sólo asentimiento de cabeza y se retiró para darles privacidad.

—¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? —preguntó Lexa abrazando nuevamente a Clarke.

—Por ahora, esperar a que esté lista nuestra tienda para que vayamos a descansar. Muero de cansancio y estoy casi segura que tú también.

* * *

—¡Explícame! —Abby se estaba volviendo loca—. ¡Explícame cómo es posible que mi hija prefiera estar allá afuera con ella!

—Abby, tranquila. Tienes que calmarte para que puedas hablar con ella —Kane tampoco entendía pero estaba seguro que Clarke debía tener sus razones.

—No puedo estar tranquila. Es mi hija, he pasado unos meses espantosos pensando que le pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa en el bosque y resulta que cuando regresa viene con Lexa. ¿A caso no se acuerda de lo que hizo? ¡Esa cría traicionó a mi hija!

—Tu hija es muy madura y muy inteligente. Si está con ella debe haber una buena razón.

—¿Crees que Lexa la tenga amenazada? Quizá por eso mi hija está con ella. ¡Seguramente amenazó con hacernos algo si Clarke no cumplía con sus exigencias!

—No creo que sea el caso —dijo Raven interrumpiendo la conversación.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura? —Abby simplemente estaba a nada de perder la cabeza.

—Ven conmigo —Raven tomó del brazo a Abby y la guió mientras Kane se quedaba atrás viendo cómo partían ambas mujeres.

Raven llevó a Abby hacia el perímetro de la cerca electrificada. Desde ahí, señaló el punto donde se encontraban Clarke y Lexa esperando a que los hombres terminaran de armar las tiendas mientras otros se hacían cargo de la cena. Ambas estaban sentada sobre una de las carretas, Lexa recargada en un montículo de pieles y Clarke entre sus piernas recargada en su pecho. Aún desde la lejanía donde estaban Raven y Abby se podía ver como Clarke jugaba con los dedos de Lexa entrelazándolos con los de ella.

—¿Te parece que Clarke está ahí en contra de su voluntad? —preguntó Raven.

Abby se quedó callada. Intentando procesar la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos. Clarke entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Lexa para depositar suaves besos en el dorso de la mano de la castaña.

—Para mí, más bien parece _enamorada_ —dijo Raven después de un momento.

Abby dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección al Arca. Raven la siguió de cerca pero decidió darle su espacio cuando Abby azotó la puerta del área médica detrás de ella. Después de un rato a solas intentando digerir lo que vio entró Kane.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó genuinamente preocupado.

—No lo sé, por un lado estoy feliz de volver a ver a mi hija y saber que está bien pero por otro lado no puedo creer que… —Abby se detuvo, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta negándose a decirlo en voz alta. Era como si de alguna manera, si evitaba decirlo quizá no fuera verdad.

—¿Qué pasa?

Kane se acercó a Abby y apoyó una mano en su hombro para darle ánimo.

—Está enamorada… —Abby alzó la vista para ver a Kane a los ojos. Tenía los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazaban con fluir—. Mi hija está enamorada de la Comandante y temo que le vaya a hacer mucho daño. Más del que ya le ha hecho.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Kane bastante confundido.

—Hace un momento que Raven me pidió que la acompañara fue para mostrarme algo… —Kane la observó con una mirada interrogante—. Me mostró a mi hija entre los brazos de Lexa, claramente feliz de estar con ella y dándole caricias que sólo reflejan el amor que tiene por ella.

Kane dio un suspiró sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando. Atrajo a Abby hacia él dandole un abrazo para reconfortarla. Abby se dejó abrazar y dejó fluir las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Eran lágrimas producto de sentimientos encontrados. Estaba muy feliz de saber que Clarke estaba bien pero también estaba muy preocupada por lo que pudiera pasar si Lexa volvía a traicionar a su hija.

—Tranquila, no te adelantes a los hechos. Creo que deberías descansar y mañana hablar con Clarke. Primero que nada deberías decirle a tu hija lo feliz que estás de volver a verla. Después puedes preguntarle todo lo que necesites saber para estar tranquila.

—Cómo si no conocieras a Clarke —suspiró Abby un poco más tranquila—. Es tan testaruda que dudo mucho que esté dispuesta a contestar todas mis preguntas.

—Bueno, pero puedes intentar.

* * *

—Heda, su tienda está lista.

—Gracias, Ryder. En un momento vamos para allá.

Ryder se despidió con un asentimiento de cabeza que Lexa le respondió. Clarke dio un bostezo y se acurrucó aún más en los brazos de Lexa.

—Creo que es momento de ir a descansar —dijo la rubia con voz adormilada.

—Vamos —dijo Lexa invitándola a levantarse—. Ha sido un día muy largo y cansado.

Clarke gimió en descontento cuando sintió que Lexa se movía un poco para que ambas se levantaran. Esta acción provocó una risa genuina en la castaña.

—Anda, te aseguro que estaremos más cómodas en la cama que aquí. Aparte estoy segura que cierta personita muere por vernos.

Clarke se levantó a regañadientes pues se sentía muy cómoda entre los brazos de Lexa pero sabía que era mejor ir a la cama y para ser honesta ella también extrañaba a Zoe. Caminaron tomadas de la mano en dirección a las tiendas que se habían montado. En el centro que se formaba con la disposición de las tiendas habían armado una hoguera para cocinar y para mantener calientes a lo que les tocara hacer guardia esa noche.

Cerca de la hoguera se encontraba Sonya, una de las doncellas que se encargaba de cuidar a Zoe cuando la bebé no podía estar con Clarke o con Lexa. Sonya paseaba a la pequeña niña de un lado a otro para mantenerla entretenida y tranquila pero cuando la bebé vio a Lexa y a Clarke acercarse al instante empezó a removerse entre los brazos de Sonya alargando sus manitas para que vinieran por ella. Tanto Clarke como Lexa sonrieron llenas de ternura por el acto. En cuanto llegaron hasta donde estaba la doncella, prácticamente Zoe se lanzó hacia los brazos de Clarke y suspiró complacida acomodando su pequeña carita en el cuello de la rubia. Clarke rió y acunó a la niña en sus brazos.

—Definitivamente ya moría por vernos —dijo Clarke divertida.

—Eso parece —dijo Lexa viendo a sus dos amores con devoción y depositó un beso en la cabeza de la bebé—. Gracias, Sonya por cuidarla, llevaremos al pequeño torbellino a dormir.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, Heda. Es un honor —dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza—.

Lexa y Clarke respondieron el gesto y se dispusieron a caminar hacia su tienda.

—¿Heda? —dijo Sonya. Ambas detuvieron su andar y Lexa volteó a ver a la mujer—. ¿Gustan que les lleve algo de comer a su tienda?

Lexa lo meditó un momento y vio a Clarke con una mirada interrogante. Clarke sólo asintió. Ambas morían de sueño pero también tenían un buen rato sin comer.

—Por favor —contestó Lexa y continuó su camino hacia la tienda abrazando a Clarke por la cintura.

Una vez dentro de su tienda acomodaron a Zoe en su cuna y se prepararon para dormir. Una vez que llegó su cena se acomodaron en la cama, Lexa recargada en lo que podría llamarse una cabecera terrícola, Clarke entre sus piernas con el plato de comida en su regazo. Clarke le daba trocitos en la boca a Lexa entre besos y sonrisas bobas. Esto se había convertido en una especie de ritual entre ellas. Lexa estaba casi segura de que no se había alimentado ella sola en un buen tiempo y que Clarke la tenía demasiado consentida últimamente.

—Si cualquiera de tus hombres nos viera así, ¿qué crees que pensarían? —dijo Clarke entre besos.

—No sé, pero estoy segura de que no dirían nada por miedo a que les corte la lengua —contestó Lexa con su típico rostro estoico.

—La ruda Comandante ha hablado —dijo Clarke entre risas—.

Una vez que terminaron, Clarke se levantó para dejar el plato y las copas de agua en la mesa. Regresó a la cama donde Lexa ya la esperaba dentro de las pieles con los brazos extendidos para que también se acostara.

—Me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos… —dijo Clarke soltando un gemido de satisfacción.

—Me encanta estar entre tus brazos —respondió Lexa.

Clarke se giró para quedar boca arriba sobre la cama y abrió los brazos para que la castaña se acurrucara como hacía cada noche. Lexa se movió más que complacida acomodando su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Clarke, la rodeó por la cintura con uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas acabó sobre las piernas de la rubia. Clarke la abrazó con ambas manos dando un respiró profundo sobre el cabello de Lexa para aspirar la mayor cantidad posible de su aroma.

—¿Clarke? —dijo Lexa en voz baja después de un rato.

—¿Hmm? —contestó Clarke bastante adormilada.

—Estás muy cansada ¿verdad?.

—Más o menos, ¿por?.

Lexa se quedó callada meditando lo que iba a decir y temiendo que la rubia se durmiera decidió que no había otra manera más que decirlo como era.

—Es que… tengo ganas —la voz de Lexa sonó más ronca de lo que le hubiera gustado y enterró su cara en el cuello de Clarke con un poco de pena. Clarke rió por la acción.

—¿De qué tienes ganas? —dijo Clarke provocándola. Sabía perfecto lo que Lexa quería.

—Claaarke… —se quejó Lexa—. Ya sabes de qué.

—No. No sé, Lexa. Dime de qué tienes ganas —Clarke le dio un beso en la frente para animarla.

Lexa se levantó apoyándose en sus codos para ver a Clarke. A pesar de la poca luz que se colaba en la tienda, Lexa podía jurar que los ojos de la rubia estaban brillantes y se hundió un momento en la mirada de la mujer que tanto amaba.

—De ti —dijo Lexa finalmente.

Clarke pudo ver el momento en que la mirada de Lexa cambió. Se le entrecortó el aliento, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y un calor insoportable en sus venas la invadió. Lexa ya había logrado que Clarke bajara todas sus defensas y la dejara amarla en cuerpo y alma. Pero esta vez era diferente, la bestia estaba suelta con una mirada salvaje, llena de una pasión abrazadora y un hambre insaciable. Si Clarke no pudiera sentir lo que pasaba entre ellas, si no fuera consiente del amor que poseían una por la otra, probablemente esta mirada la haría temblar de miedo. En vez de eso, la hizo temblar en anticipación.

Lexa estaba callada, pero sus ojos hablaban por ella. La energía que Clarke sentía irradiando de la hermosa forma de Lexa, la golpeaba como olas de calor empujándola aún más sobre las cobijas. Lexa acomodó su cuerpo para cubrir la pálida forma de Clarke. La respiración de Lexa es tranquila pero profunda, con su mirada perdida en la de Clarke. Clarke espera, relajando su cuerpo bajo el de Lexa mientras sus ojos le muestran a la castaña todo lo que necesita saber. Clarke le muestra _sumisión_ , le muestra que está dispuesta a la voluntad de Lexa.

Un suave gruñido crece en lo profundo del pecho de Lexa y escala por su garganta cuando se inclina para reclamar los labios que están bajo ella con rudeza. Clarke rápidamente acepta la entrada de una insistente lengua y gime en satisfacción. No se sorprende cuando sus manos son capturadas por Lexa y las eleva por arriba de su cabeza, para dejarlas inmóviles en esa posición. Con su mano libre, Lexa suavemente acaricia el costado de la rubia, estimulando con ligeros toques en la lateral de uno de sus senos antes de continuar su camino para apretar con fuerza su muslo.

—Me encantas —dijo Lexa separándose un momento de los labios de Clarke con la voz extremadamente ronca a causa de la excitación.

Nuevamente capturó sus labios para continuar con el apasionado beso. Lexa no tenía ganas de esperar más, con movimientos expertos se fue deshaciendo de las ropa de ambas, presionando besos húmedos en cada centímetro de piel que dejaba expuesto. Una vez que ambas estuvieron completamente desnudas, se volvió a acomodar sobre Clarke. La seguía manteniendo con los brazos sobre la cabeza, imposibilitando a la rubia para que pudiera tocarla, lo que estaba causando en Clarke un poco de frustración.

Quizá Clarke no podía usar sus manos pero sí que podía usar su cuerpo para sentir aún más a Lexa. Dobló sus rodillas de tal manera que capturó a Lexa entre sus piernas y apretó con fuerza, sacando un gruñido de su amante. Lexa interrumpió el beso y Clarke sonrió triunfante. La sonrisa no duró tanto tiempo cuando sintió los labios de la castaña atacando con ferocidad en la pálida y sensible piel de su cuello. Los labios de Lexa están calientes y húmedo, y Clarke puede ver nuevamente la obscuridad del espacio cuando siente que su cuerpo vuela. Los labios se mueven hacia su clavícula, primero un lado y luego el otro, marcando ambos costados de la perfecta piel. Esta vez los dientes entraron en juego, dando una mordida. Marcándola, reclamándola.

Las caderas de Clarke no pueden ascender, buscando la fricción que su cuerpo despejadamente desea. Jura que empezará a gritar cuando siente que Lexa se levanta pero mejor la detiene con un apretón de sus muslos.

—Por favor, Lexa —le ruega con ojos suplicante.

Lexa lo considera un momento, retirando la mano que sostiene las de Clarke por arriba de su cabeza sabiendo que no se moverá de esa posición. No lo hace. Satisfecha, Lexa se levanta aún más para observar la ruborizada piel de su princesa celeste, lo acelerado de su pecho y el deseo que reflejan sus ojos. Viendo lo que quería, inclina nuevamente su cabeza para tomar entre sus labios uno de los endurecidos pezones de Clarke, gimiendo mientras su boca y lengua juguetean con él. Pequeños jadeos y susurrantes gemidos abandonan los labios de Clarke, quien aún cuando su cuerpo se retuerce de placer, mantiene sus manos en posición. Lexa besa cada parte del cuerpo de la rubia, dejando que sus labios y lengua aprendan cada reacción, pausando aquí y allá para dejar sus marcas en la pálida piel. Cuando llega hasta la parte más intima de Clarke, alza la mirada para observarla a través de los mechones de cabello que ahora cubren su cara.

—Clarke…

Los ojos de Clarke se abren para encontrarse con los Lexa sólo por un segundo antes de que siente una experta lengua dándole una sola probada. Gruñe con necesidad, sus piernas empujando hacia arriba, buscando nuevamente el contacto mientras Lexa se posiciona entre sus piernas, usando sus torneados brazos para tomarla de los muslos y mantenerla firme en su posición. Definitivamente ninguna de las dos irá a ningún lado pronto. Ambas sienten la necesidad creciendo en sus pechos para aterrizar entre sus piernas.

Lexa gruñe, sus instintos tomando el control sobre ella mientras su mente queda en blanco. Lo único que puede ver, oír, sentir, oler y probar en este momento es _Clarke_. Toma firmemente los muslos de Clarke entre sus manos mientras sus labios y lengua la devoran con pasión, obteniendo dulces y sensuales sonidos de los labios de la rubia. Lexa siente como su ego se inflama en ese momento, _ella_ está causando esos sonidos, es _ella_ quien provoca el placer de Clarke y será _ella_ quien la lleve al clímax.

Lexa succiona firmemente el nudo entre los labios de la rubia, combatiendo una risita por los sonidos guturales que desgarran la garganta de Clarke. Alza la mirada para encontrarse a la rubia cerrando sus puños al rededor de su propio cabello mientras sus caderas batallan por moverse. Lexa sabe que está llevando demasiado lejos la tortura pero es que se siente… Demasiado… Bien.

Lexa se rinde y deja libre el bulto de nervios con un ligero _pop_ de sus labios, justo antes de que Clarke esté a punto de gemir en protesta, dos largos y firmes dedos la llenan rápidamente al mismo tiempo que una lengua húmeda y caliente continua pasean de arriba hacia abajo por todo su centro.

—¿Intentas matarme? —pregunta Clarke en un pequeño momento de lucidez pero es incapaz de identificar si Lexa le responde.

Lexa ignora la pregunta y libera el clítoris de Clarke de sus fuertes succiones pero antes de que la rubia proteste, Lexa aumenta la velocidad de sus dedos notando como las piernas de Clarke se aflojan y se abren aún más para darle total acceso. Clarke se siente demasiado excitada pero Lexa le está dando todo y ella está tomando hasta la última gota. Sus caderas se mueven con ligeros espasmos acompasando los demandantes empujones de Lexa dentro de su ser, todo mientras su lengua sigue lamiendo lenta y tortuosamente el clítoris de Clarke. La combinación es enloquecedora y Clarke puede sentir como se desliza en el placer.

Ahora Lexa está apoyada en sus rodillas, de esta manera tiene mejor palanca para tomar a Clarke como lo necesita. Sus dedos la están llenando rápido y con fuerza, entrando cada vez más profundo con nada empujón, disfrutando de cada delicioso gemido que abandona los labios de la rubia. Su lengua sigue torturando el inflamado clítoris sabiendo que eso la está volviendo loca. Eso es justo lo que quiere. Incrementa la velocidad de sus empujones, su brazo empieza a quemar por el esfuerzo pero ignora la sensación. El dolor es nada en comparación con el placer de llevar a su princesa al clímax y con ese pensamiento agrega un tercer dedo a la ecuación. Retira su lengua y la sustituye por su palma, haciendo que con cada empujón de sus dedos, ésta choque contra la húmeda y caliente piel. Ver a Clarke en la agonía que le provoca el placer lleva a Lexa a la locura, inclinando su cabeza para morder en una de las caras interiores de los músculos de Clarke.

Se alegra de no haber detenido el impulso, pues esa última adición de un poco de dolor envió a Clarke directo a la estrellas y con un grito del nombre de Lexa finalmente alcanzó el clímax arqueando su espalda.

—Casi veinticuatro horas… —dijo Clarke disfrutando de los últimos espasmos, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Lexa se relajaba sobre el suyo.

—¿Cómo? —Lexa se levantó para verla con cara de confusión.

—Que casi aguantaste veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que hicimos el amor —dijo Clarke riéndose.

—Es que… —Lexa se inclinó para besar nuevamente el cuello de Clarke—. ¡Tienes un _no-sé-qué_ que me encanta!

Clarke rió abiertamente y tomó a Lexa del cuello para besarla profundamente en los labios. Estaba segura que jamás se acostumbraría a las sensaciones que Lexa le provocaba.

—Sabes a mí —dijo Clarke separando sus labios de los de Lexa.

—Lo sé —contentó la castaña con una sonrisa—. Me fascina tu sabor.

Con una sonrisa traviesa Clarke hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para cambiar sus posiciones. Dejando a Lexa aprisionada bajo su cuerpo.

—Mi turno.

Clarke se lanzó directo al cuello de Lexa, dando una filosa mordida justo en el punto donde se siente el acelerado pulso de la castaña lo que provocó un fuerte gemido. Clarke sabía que Lexa estaba tan excitada en este momento que no tardaría demasiado en alcanzar el clímax pero estaba dispuesta a alargarlo lo más posible. Quería disfrutar de cada centímetro del cuerpo de Lexa, _su mujer_ desde hacía un par de meses. La haría delirar de placer y para eso sabía que en este momento no debía ser suave. El grado de excitación de la Comandante exigía un trato rudo y áspero. Cosa que sin duda Clarke estaba dispuesta a darle.

—Quiero hacerte mía —dijo Clarke en el oído de Lexa—. Quiero que disfrutes y grites mi nombre.

—Hazme tuya —la voz de Lexa fue casi un susurro, completamente presa del placer.

* * *

 **NOTAS:**

Y bien, ¿qué opinan?

¿Abby debería aceptar a Lexa? Ustedes como reaccionarían en su lugar.

¿Qué creen que haga Lexa cuando hable por primera vez con la gente del arca?

¿Qué les pareció el smut? Lamento si no es tan bueno pero intenté hacer lo mejor que pude.

Espero con ansias sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.


End file.
